The DN College Adventures
by Stormshadow13
Summary: AU. Krad dancing with Dark, Dai and Sato wanting a threesome, meddling best friends, college has never been this interesting DxK, DxS AxT and More pairing.
1. Chapter 1

DN College

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own and if I did the anime would be a lot better then it was.

AN: Everyone is in college and they have no powers and none of that stuff. I guess this is an AU story with everyone in college. Yea, for creative license. Also the campus in this story is based off mine but the names are different. I'd also like to Thank Domini-chan for being my beater and Isangma for Emailing the story back and fourth between us. This chapter is for you guys.

xxx

Dark stared at the dark amber liquor in the glass in front of him. At the moment he had no thought in his head other then getting completely smashed. He took another gulp of his drink shoving the sudden vision of Daisuke tangled together with that creepy Satoshi kid out of his head. He drained the glass and waved to the bar tinder for another refill. He'd been planning on a nice quiet night maybe making love with Daisuke or just spending time with his boyfriend. But that had all changed in a moment, one horrible offal moment. He'd stopped at Daisuke's place after his classes were over for the day and that was when his world had shattered. He'd walked in on his lover entwined with another.

**Flash back.**

DARK strolled down the sidewalk cheerfully whistling a little tune, he'd just gotten out of his last class of the day and was looking forewords to spending some quality time with his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought of the happy red-head. He hadn't gotten to spend as much time as he wanted with Daisuke this semester because of his class load. Why on earth he'd taken 18 hours was beyond him. Well maybe he just wanted to get some of the classes out of his way so that he could take it easy his senior year. He turned up the walk to Daisuke's apartment and took out the key opening the door. He trotted down the hall turning into the living room and froze.

Daisuke was lying on the couch limbs entangled with Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke's eyes widened as he saw Dark standing in the door way. "Oh, Dark I didn't know that you were coming today."

Dark felt his heart clinch, "I see. So when were you planning on telling me it was over or were you just not going to tell me?"

"I..." began Daisuke trying to untangle himself from Satoshi.

"No," Dark shook his head, "Don't tell me I don't want to know. I hope you two are going to be happy." He turned and fled from the apartment ignoring Daisuke's calls for him to wait.

**End flash back.**

So that was why he _Dark Mousy_ was here in a bar getting drunk off his ass instead of cuddled with his boyfriend watching a movie and eating pop corn. He'd shut his cell phone off after the fourth call from Daisuke. He wanted nothing to do with the other at the moment. He signaled the bar tinder for yet another drink.

xxx

Krad sighed sipping half heartedly at his drink and idly wondering why the hell he'd let Argentine talk him in to coming, he hated bars. He wasn't fond of alcohol, and he found that bars were too noisy and crowded for his taste. The blond glanced over at his friend and rolled his eyes. Argentine was in a heavy make out session with his girlfriend Towa. Krad sighed again and considered just leaving.

xxx

Dark signaled another drink just one more of an endless string he'd lost count around seven and he really was past the point of caring.

The bar tender walked over. "Don't you think you've have enough kid?"

Dark blinked at him not really comprehending what the man had said, "Huh?"

The bar tender sighed, "Kid I'm not going to give you any more, you've had enough. Where do you live? I'll see if anyone can take you home. If not I'll call you a cab."

Dark blinked, "Uh, East Thomas dorm."

The bar tender nodded and turned looking out over the crowd. "Hey! Is anyone going to Thomas dorm!?"

xxx

Krad finished his drink and pushed his chair back, "Argentine, I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Argentine waved not breaking from the kiss with Towa.

Krad stood up just as a voice boomed over the chatter.

"Hey! Is anyone going to Thomas dorms!?"

Krad blinked and weaved his way through the crowd heading for the bar. He caught the bar tender's attention.

"Do you know where Thomas is?" the man asked, a concerned look on his face.

Krad nodded, "I live there."

The bar tender smiled, "Will you please help this young man to the dorms? I'm afraid to let him go on his own."

Krad blinked and glanced at the other young man who was staring at his glass morosely. He had wild shortish purple hair, amethyst colored eyes, nicely tanned skin and was wearing all black The blond frowned, 'I think he's in a few of my classes,' he thought to himself.

The bar tender nodded and waved a hand in front of Dark's face to get his attention. "Hey, I've got someone who's going to walk you back to your dorm."

xxx

Dark blinked and glanced over at the person now standing next to him. 'He looks familiar,' the purple-haired teen thought, and tried to pin point the stranger but his alcohol fogged brain refused to work properly. The only thing he could come up with was _'Damn, he's hot.'_

Krad studied the purple haired boy as the two of them left the bar. For someone as completely smashed as this guy had to be his motor skills were pretty good. …Or not. Krad had to grab the others shoulder to keep him from walking face first into a light post. Finally they arrived at Thomas, The blond glanced at his watch and was surprised that the walk from the bar had only taken them twenty minutes considering how drunk his companion was he'd figured it would of taken them a lot longer.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the dorm door. Krad pulled open the door and ushered the other into the foyer between North and east Thomas. "What room are you in?" He glanced at his companion suddenly realizing that he didn't even know the other's name.

Dark blinked, "Uh, 318."

Krad raised an eyebrow, "north, south, east?"

"East," muttered Dark staggering towards the stairs.

Krad sighed and hurried after the other, '_I better go with him to make sure that, A: he doesn't fall down the stairs and break his neck and B: Make sure he gets into the right room.'_

They made it up the stairs with no major mishaps, and down the hall of third floor east. They arrived at 318 and the purple haired boy fumbled with his keys dropping them three times before Krad took them and opened the door himself.

The blond followed the other boy into his room and glanced around. Not surprisingly most of the stuff in the room was black: rugs, blankets, sheets and even several towels that were laying in a corner in a heap.

The boy who he was beginning to consider his ward stumbled over and fell face down on the bed. Krad shook his head and was about to turn and leave when he noticed a bottle of Advil on the dresser. He picked up the bottle and then scooted the desk chair over next to the bed setting the Advil on top.

Then the blond turned to the small black refrigerator and opened it looking for a bottle of water. He found what he was looking for quickly and set it onto the chair next to the Advil. Then he turned and left the room turning off the lights as he pulled the door closed.

Xxx

Dark cracked open one eye and groaned. God, his head was _killing_ him. He was able to raise his head just far enough to read the clock: 11:43 am. He slowly lowered his head back down to the pillow, the only thought in his head was '_God, I'm glad that it's Saturday so I don't have classes_.'

He laid there contemplating weather it was worth the pain to get up and retrieve the Advil from his dresser top. It took almost five minutes to realize that he'd seen the Advil recently and they weren't on his dresser anymore.

The now bewildered purple-haired teen once more slowly lifted his pounding head and looked around his room. He'd been right, the Advil wasn't on the dresser anymore they were instead sitting on his desk chair with a bottle of water. Dark blinked confused. How the hell had the Advil gotten there? And how the hell did his chair move across the room? He was pretty sure that he hadn't moved them last night… He frowned trying to remember. Oh yeah, some blond guy had walked him home from the bar, this must have been his work.

Dark reached for the meds and swallowed several of the pills with a swig of water. He then laid his head back down and tried to remember more about the blond from last night. He knew he knew the blond from somewhere but he still couldn't remember quite where.

Maybe somewhere from around campus?

Yeah, that sounded right but from where on campus? Union? Maybe, very likely. Class? Yeah, that was also very likely he had some pretty big classes. Okay , now that he had some idea of where he'd seen the blond before now did he know the blond's name? Nope, no clue what so ever. Damn, and he was really good looking too. He sighed and buried his face back into the pillow.

Some time later Dark was aroused by a knocking on his door. He groaned and peeked at his clock 3:00pm. Wow he must have fallen back asleep after taking the Advil earlier. The person was still knocking on his door, he sighed and heaved himself off the bed and stumbled across the room. '_I swear if that's Daisuke I'm going to slam the door in his face the cheating little bastard deserves it_,' he thought savagely as he grabbed the doorknob.

Dark pulled the door open and blinked in surprise. It wasn't Daisuke it was the blond guy from the bar, the one he'd been trying to remember earlier. "Er, high." '_Oh really smooth Dark, just make the guy feel uncomfortable why don't you,'_ he mentally kicked himself.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the blond coughed, "I just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay."

"Uh, Yea." Dark gave himself another mental kick for _another_ stupid sounding answer.

The blond nodded and turned, "Er, I've got to go, I'm glad that you are better today," He started down the hall.

Dark shook himself out of the stupefied state he'd been and stepped out into the hall, "hey, wait."

The blond paused and glanced back over his shoulder one eyebrow raised in question.

"About last night…" started Dark rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I was a pain and I wanted to thank you for walking me back here." As he waited for the blond's answer he took in the appearance of his visitor. The other had very pale skin, unusual amber colored eyes and light blond hair. It took Dark a moment to realize just how long the blond's hair was, the tip of the pony tail reached to mid-calf and was probably ankle length when down.

The blond regarded him for a moment before answering, "it was no problem. I was coming this way anyway."

Dark nodded, "Er this may sound stupid but I don't recall hearing your name."

The blond smiled faintly, "Probably because I didn't give you my name last night. I'm Krad, Krad Hikari."

Dark nodded that name was familiar he had a Krad Hikari in a few of his classes. "Well… Thanks again."

Krad nodded and turned, "I'll see you around," he walked off down the hallway.

Dark watched the retreating blond for a moment and then he turned and went back into his room closing the door behind himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I wish I owned.

AN: Oh, Where, oh where, has my beater gone? Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week but with classes and stuff that may not happen.

xxx

Dark quickly looked around searching for a hiding place. The union was crowded with the normal Monday lunch rush, all the people crowded in to the union food court all seemed to be eating and chattering at the very top of there lungs. He'd seen Daisuke just a few minutes before while he'd been paying for his lunch from Burger King. He'd seen the red-head before the other had seen him, so he'd managed to grab his meal and duck quickly into the crowd. He looked around once more and spied a flash of gold over in one of the corners by the fountain.

The purple-haired teen quickly weaved his way through the crowd heading for the flash of gold. As he got closer Dark realized that the flash of gold that he'd seen had been the light shining off blond hair. He mentally crossed his fingers hoping that it was the blond he thought it was and that said blond was alone. Dark wormed his way through the last of the crowd and was suddenly standing behind the blond in question it indeed was Krad. The blond was staring at a book setting innocently in front of him, he looked like he wanted to launch the book into the cheerfully babbling fountain. Dark cleared his throat and Krad jumped in surprise glancing up from the a fending text book. Dark smiled, "hey, mind if I join you?" The blond blinked at him for a moment before gesturing to the seat across from him.

"I don't mind."

Dark set his food on the table and gratefully slipped into the seat across from the blond. He was glad to see that his side of the table was screened from the rest of the food court by a potted plant of some sort on one side, a wall on the other side and a wall from behind. The two young men kept shooting each other curious looks while they ate their lunches in silence.

It was Krad who finally broke the silence. "I don't mean to be nosey but what caused you to get smashed last Friday? You don't really seem like the type who would do that without a good reason."

Dark chewed on his burger contemplating the question, "I was very depressed."

Krad nodded excepting the answer and didn't push for any more details.

Dark laid his burger down on the rapper and studied the blond across from him. He'd managed to forget his problem this weekend by throwing himself into his school work. He'd gotten all of the chapters read that he'd been intending to do but never gotten around to as well as some other stuff. He didn't have anyone that he really could talk to about what had happened. So the question here was to tell or not to tell. On the one hand he'd just met Krad and didn't know how he'd react to hearing that Dark was gay but on the other hand he really wanted to talk to someone. Finally the need to talk about his problems won out over his cautiousness. "I caught my boyfriend cheating on me."

Krad didn't give him a disgusted look and he didn't pick up his stuff and leave. He just raised an inquisitive eyebrow waiting quietly for Dark to continue.

Dark started to tell how he'd taken a heavier class load then normal and hadn't gotten to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he used to and how he'd walked in on his lover with another. As he started to talk it was like someone had opened a big flood gate inside him. He kept talking Krad listening quietly until he finally got to the end. "I feel like it's all my fault, I should have spent more time with him. If I had maybe he wouldn't have cheated on me and..." He was cut off as finger tips brushed lightly against his hand. Dark looked up in surprise staring into warm honey colored eyes.

"Dark," Krad's voice was low and soothing as he spoke earnestly to the other. "It wasn't your fault. You had to do what you had to do. If this Daisuke really loved you he'd have supported you in your classes. He would have understood your desire to lighten your load for your senior year. It was not your fault, so stop blaming yourself."

Dark sighed what Krad said made sense, he hadn't done anything wrong. He'd known that all along but it made him feel better to have someone else say it too. He once more picked up his burger as the blond started in again on his Taco Bell. "Hey Krad?"

"Hmm?"

Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Dark glanced at the open book next to the blonds elbow, "what class is that for?"

Krad glanced down at the book and pulled a face. "Contemporary math, we are talking about Vin Diagrams. I don't understand any of what the teacher is saying. It's like he's speaking another language or something"

"Contemporary Math, huh? I took that last semester and got an A. Would you like some help with it?"

"Sure," Krad cocked his head, "Is there anything you want me to help you with in return?"

Dark thought about the question for a moment before answering, "would you proof read papers for me? I need someone to check for spelling, grammar and that kind of stuff."

Krad nodded and then looked at his watch and blinked in surprise. "Uh, we better go or we're going to be late for our religions class."

Dark sighed and twirled one finger in the air. "Yea."

The blond's lips twitched, "that didn't sound very enthusiastic."

"It might be more interesting if the teacher wasn't such a boar," muttered Dark gathering up his trash.

"True," Krad stuffed the book back into his backpack and also gathered up his trash. The two left the table together, throwing there trash into one of the trash cans as they passed.

Dark pretended that he didn't see the red-head and blue-net over by the windows eating and talking and he also ignored the sudden stab of pain in his heart.

xxx

Krad glanced over at his new friend and sighed. Dark was quite cheerfully snoozing away while the religions teacher droned on and on. The blond smothered a yawn behind his hand and struggled to keep his eyes open. The rest of the class was split between sleeping like Dark and trying not to fall asleep like Krad. The professor was so absorbed in his lecture he was completely oblivious to the state of his class. After some time Krad finally gave up in even attempting to pay attention to the professor and quietly pulled his Communication Theory book out and started on chapter ten taking notes as he read. By the time the professor ended class Krad had read that chapter 3 times taken notes on it and written answers to the questions at the end of the unit that were due the next day.

Dark sat up and stretched, "Is class over already?"

Krad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you slept through almost the whole class."

"I told you," smirked Dark, "I've got a short attention span."

The two left the classroom and headed for the exit closest to the union.

"so where are you off to now?" asked Dark glancing over at the blond next to him.

Krad sighed, "I've got a meeting at the career center."

Dark nodded, "I'll catch you later then I guess." He waved heading off in the opposite direction

from Krad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: You really think that I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned?

AN: I hope this chapter is as good as the first two.

xxx

"Hey, Dark!"

The purple-haired teen froze, _OH SHIT!_ He turned to face the speaker.

Daisuke ran up with Satoshi trailing a little behind.

Daisuke smiled sweetly at Dark turning on all of his I'm cute and innocent charm. "Dark, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"Au," Dark fidgeted wanting nothing more then to turn and run. "I've got class."

Daisuke smirked at him, "Lyre."

Dark gulped uncertain of why the red-head was making him so nervous.

"Anyway," continued Daisuke without losing the smile. "I wanted to talk to you about our relationship."

Dark frowned, "it's over Daisuke, you cheated on me."

"'About that," said Daisuke slyly, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me and Sato."

Dark's eyes widened, "you mean as a threesome?"

Daisuke nodded still smiling.

Dark squirmed now doubly nervous. "Uh, Daisuke, I don't think..."

"Hey Dark!"

The purple-haired teen glanced up and felt a sudden and unexpected surge of relief as he saw a long haired blond trotting towards them.

Krad jogged up to Dark's side, taking in the awkward situation in a quick glance. "I thought you were going to meet me in the library."

"Library?" Dark blinked confused.

"Yeah," Krad nodded, "you know for the power point project that Professor Rian gave us yesterday."

Dark blinked once, twice, thrice now really confused. He remembered the project alright, but not that he was going to work on it with Krad. The blond wasn't even in the same group as him. He continued to stair confused until he saw Krad give the slightest movement of his head towards Daisuke and Satoshi. Then it hit him like a two by four to the head. "Oh! Oh, that was today? I thought it was tomorrow. I'm so sorry, do you have time now?"

Daisuke scowled who was this intruder and who did he think he was? He couldn't just walk up and take his Dark away from him. He managed to plaster the smile back on to his face as Dark glanced back at him.

"Hey, I've got to go."

Daisuke struggled to exude cheerfulness, "that's fine; I'll talk to you later but before you leave who is your friend?"

Dark winced a little at the annoyed tone in Daisuke's voice and smiled nervously, "Daisuke, this is Krad Hikari, Krad, this is Daisuke Niwa."

The blond and red-head eyed each other for a long moment. Then Daisuke held his hand out to Krad smiling, "it is nice to meet you."

"A pleasure," said Krad smiling back and taking the offered hand.

Dark blinked struck with the sudden thought that if the two had been dogs their hackles would have been up and they'd be snarling at each other.

Daisuke still smiling tightened his grip on his rival's hand trying to intimidate him. The blond never changing expression tightened his own grip in response. The red-head locked eyes with the blond trying to convey the message back off he's mine and amber eyes narrowed in response.

Daisuke finally released the hand shake and nodded to Satoshi, "Krad this is my boyfriend Satoshi Hiwatari."

Krad nodded to the other noticing Dark's wince from the corner of his eye.

Satoshi nodded back expressionlessly.

"Later Daisuke," Dark grabbed his friend by the shoulder and tugged Krad after himself as he turned and headed in the direction of the library.

Daisuke glared at the blond's back as if he could since his anger Krad placed a hand on Dark's shoulder leaning close and whispering something into the purple haired teen's ear. The red-head seethed as Dark laughed at whatever the blond had said. How dare Dark fine someone else, and how dare that other get in his way. Well it didn't matter, Dark was going to be his one way or the other and the blond was going to exit the picture completely. Daisuke turned to Satoshi, "Come on Sato, we'll talk to him later."

Satoshi fell into step with his lover, "do you want me to call the others?"

"Yes," purred Daisuke an evil smile twisting his lips. "If Dark is going to be ours, we need to get that blond interloper out of the picture."

Satoshi nodded and pulled his cell phone out flipping it open and beginning to dial.

xxx

"Dark."

"Hmmmm?"

"I really don't think I like Daisuke."

Dark blinked and glanced at his blond friend, "why not?"

"Well," Krad frowned, "I'm not exactly sure. I can't exactly put my finger on it but there is just something that I don't like about him."

"Are you sure your not letting what he did to me cloud your judgment?"

Krad frowned a little more, "no, not completely, he just bugs me. He's..." The blond paused.

"He's?" prompted Dark curious to know what his new friend thought.

"Manipulative,"

Dark blinked, he definitely hadn't been expecting that. "How so?"

"Well," Krad began slowly, "he seems to use his cuteness and charm to lure people into thinking that he's innocent and..." The blond waved a hand at a loss for words. "I can't explain it; he just gives me the creeps."

Dark pondered what his friend had said as the two of them walked in silence to the library. Now that he thought about it Daisuke had been manipulative when they'd been together. He'd always hung around Daisuke's friends never really making any of his own. It had always been Dark who'd scheduled his classes and life around Daisuke's schedule. He'd always consulted the red-head about the classes he should take and the times of those classes and he almost always had done as his former lover had wished. Except for this last semester, he'd picked the classes and times himself and that was when things had started going wrong between him and Daisuke. Dark frowned he'd never really noticed any of this before, not until Krad had said something that is. As the two entered the library Dark glanced back over his shoulder to make sure there was no red-head following them.

As the door closed Krad breathed a sigh of relief, he hoped that he would never have to talk to that Daisuke guy again but something deep in his gut told him this was just the beginning of the war.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer, me no own, you no sue.

AN: Here is chapter 4 for you guys. Hope you like it. I'm hoping to get a Halloween fic out for the holiday but we'll have to see how it goes.

xxx

Daisuke looked around the room. Satoshi was sitting on his bed; Risa, Fumidashi, Keiji and Takeshi were sitting on chairs while Riku was leaning against the wall. The red-head smiled, "I'm so glad that all of you could make it on such short notice. I've asked you here today because I need your help with something."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "may I assume that this has something to do with Dark?"

"Yes," Daisuke nodded, "that would be correct Riku."

Risa sniffed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, "What I don't get is why he ran out on you like that." She sniffed again, "I mean you and Sato have been together for years. He was just so rude not letting you explain!"

Daisuke pursed his lips, "I miscalculated with him, and I thought that he would do anything I asked."

Takeshi shrugged, "we all thought that he was wrapped around your finger Dai my buddy."

"Agreed," Nodded Keiji, "it looked like if you said jump, he'd ask you when, where, how far, how high and if you wanted him to bring you back anything."

Fumidashi leaned foreword scrutinizing Daisuke carefully. "I heard that Dark is spending rather a lot of time in the company of a blond."

Daisuke frowned, "Yes, I've met him. His name is Krad and I want all of you to do anything that you can think of to drive him away from Dark. If Dark loses his new friend he'll come back to me."

"And join you and Satoshi," said Riku smiling slyly.

"But of course," smirked Satoshi. "No one can resist my Dai-Chan."

Daisuke folded his arms, "Dark will just have to except that I've been with Sato for almost seven years and that he is just going to have to deal with it."

Risa leaned foreword, "Any particular ways in which you want us to lose the blond?"

"No," Daisuke shook his head. "I don't care what you do just as long as he leaves the picture permanently."

Risa leaned back smirking, "hmm."

Daisuke smirked, "Dark is mine and will be mine, until I decide otherwise."

xxx

"So, that's what happened."

Argentine sighed, "you do realize that, that Daisuke guy probably doesn't like you now, right?"

Krad scowled, "and I should care why?"

"Well," said Elliot softly, "Because you may have just made an enemy."

Krad folded his arms, "I don't really care. I don't like him anyway."

Argentine shrugged, "whatever you say but does Dark know?"

"What? About my dislike of his ex?" Krad shrugged, "Yeah, I told him."

Elliot and Argentine looked at each other.

Then Argentine turned back to his blond friend. "So, what made you stick your nose into Dark's business? That's more mine, Towa and Mio's personality flaw. You Elliot and Freedert are the quiet mind your own business kind of people."

Krad blinked, once twice and then a third time for good measure. "Uh," he had to blink a few more times before he could finish. "I like Dark; he is a really nice guy and a good friend."

Elliot began to smile knowingly, "but you just met him like two weeks ago."

Now argentine was grinning too, "yeah, how do you know he's a good guy and a good friend?"

"Well, uh, um, I just, er I just do, Okay." Krad refolded his arms and stared pointedly at a spot on the wall somewhere over Argentine's left shoulder.

'_Hmmmm.'_ thought Argentine beginning to smirk, _`I see. '_

Krad noticing Argentine's smirk opened his mouth to say something but before he could, he happened to glance at the clock. Amber eyes widened in horror, "Shit! I'm going to be late!" Krad dove across the room grabbed his backpack and ran for the door. "Sorry guys, I'll see you later I've got class in like seven minutes."

Argentine snickered, "Have fun and no running in the halls."

As Krad pulled open his door he gave his friend the one fingered salute before pulling it closed behind himself.

A few seconds passed before Elliot sighed, Argentine looked at him questioningly. In answer Elliot silently pointed at a set of keys setting innocently on the dresser.

Argentine glanced over and smacked his forehead. "Oh, not again. I swear that guy would forget his head if it wasn't attached."

Elliot nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Arge honey."

Argentine jumped and turned to face the bathroom door.

Towa had her head sticking out. Seeing that she had her boyfriend's attention Towa continued. "Krad may not be worried about that Daisuke guy but I am. He sounds to me like the jealous type and I'm afraid that he may try to get Krad out of the way so that he can get this Dark guy back."

Argentine blinked, "how long were you listening in on us?"

"Ehemm," Meo and Freedert poked there heads out as well.

"We just happened to overhear you three talking," said Meo sweetly.

"Uh huh, shore you did," Argentine raised an eyebrow. "But I agree with you we all should keep an eye on our blond friend and uh, his new friend."

The other four nodded in agreement, "yes let's."

xxx

AN: A quick note about Krad's room and all the other dorm rooms in this story. They are like the rooms that we have at my campus. We have two rooms with a bathroom connecting the two. So if Krad is in 264 and Argentine is in 263 they are sharing a bathroom. I'm sorry for the shortness but ch 5 is coming soon. If you have any questions about the story or something in the story Please put them in your review or PM me and I'll answer them for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

AN: I'm so sorry this is late but classes have been getting very very busy these last few weeks with test, papers and projects. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Debbie who's husband Dave passed away yesterday of cansor.

xxx

Krad sighed picking half heartedly at his lunch, he'd forgotten to tell the lady at Taco Bell to leave the spicy cheese sauce off his stake bowl and he really hated that stuff. He glanced over and shook his head, Argentine was making out with Towa, Freedert and Elliot were making eyes at each other while Mio was chattering on her cell phone. Krad winced internally as he remembered the time that Argentine had set him and Mio up on a blind date. The date had ended with the two deciding just to be friends. Mio wanted a guy who was at least as wild as she was and Krad, well Krad didn't know what he wanted but it definitely wasn't Mio. The blond looked up and smiled as a book bag was set next to him, "Hey Dark." Then he pushed his barely touched lunch over in front of the purple-haired teen, "here."

Dark raised an eyebrow, "you don't want it?"

Krad shrugged, "I don't like spicy cheese sauce, and you do."

Dark rolled his eyes his friend could be so picky sometimes. He rummaged around in his backpack before coming up with an unsmashed granola bar. He dropped it on to the table in front of Krad.

The blond blinked and scooted it back over to Dark. "No thank you."

Dark in turn placed it back in front of the blond, "Eat it."

"I'm not hungry," Krad slid the bar back to its original owner.

Dark frown, "you're never hungry! I swear you eat less then any other person I've ever met." He pushed the bar back at his friend. "One of these days you're going to starve yourself to death by accident."

Towa smiled poking Argentine while nodding to the other side of the table. Argentine blinked, glanced over at his blond friend and smirked; mean while Mio had gotten off the phone and Freedert and Elliot also had turned. The five watch the interaction of the table's other two occupance, who were unaware of their now attentive audience.

"I don't want it," sniffed Krad taking a sip of his soda.

Dark sighed mentally alright time to bring out the big guns, "pleeeeeeeeeeease," he turn on all of his charm and even through in big puppy-dog eyes for good measure.

"Awe, all right," grumbled Krad. He never could refuse his friend when Dark started doing the puppy-dog eyes thing. The blond picked up the granola bar and began to unwrap it.

Dark smiled triumphantly and dug into the unwanted stake bowl.

A collective awwwwwwe rose from the other end of the table as Argentine, Towa, Freedert, Elliot and Mio all smirked at the other two.

If looks could kill Krad's glare would have not only taken those five out but probably half the population of the campus as well.

Mio placed a finger on her chin and cocked her head staring at the two young men. "You know," she started, "you two make a really cute couple."

Dark chocked on his food as Krad snorted some of his soda. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

Grinning Argentine hammered on Krad's back while the blond chocked and sputtered from breathing his soda rather then swallowing it. Once both Dark and Krad had stopped chocking on there respective swallowed items. The real fun... I mean conversation started.

"What makes you say that Mio?" Krad asked trying to regain his dignity, which was rather difficult under the given circumstances.

Mio blinked innocently, well as innocently as Mio could pull off, "it was just a random observation."

Towa nodded, "I actually agree with Mio." The other three at the table nodded along with the two girls.

Argentine leaned back blue eyes twinkling as he twirled a strand of shoulder length silver hair around a finger. "Anyway Krad you really do need to get..."

Amber eyes narrowed, "You can finish that sentence but just remember I know where you live."

Mio grinning wildly finish the sentence that Argentine had started, "laid."

Krad glared at her while a now amused Dark watched the proceedings.

"Shut up!" hissed a now furiously blushing Krad.

Argentine now grinning just as wildly as Mio continued needling his embarrassed friend, "she's right you know, you really do need to relax and just have some fun every once and a while. You know, get drunk, get your brains screwed out..."

Krad glared, "fuck you."

Argentine's smirk grew a bit bigger, "sorry, you're cute but I don't swing that way."

All the others at the table including Dark started to laugh at the appalled expression now on Krad's face.

The blond folded his arms on the table and berried his head, "I hate all of you."

Freedert smiled, "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't the seven of us go to that new club on Pine Street that just opened last week?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you people." muttered Krad grumpily.

Mio grinned ignoring the blond, "yeah, that sounds like a good idea Freedert and you know we might even find Kraddy a date."

"Yeah, maybe," chuckled Argentine, "Blondie really needs one, or better yet he just needs to get smashed and screwed."

"I can hear you just fine you know."

Towa also ignored Krad and added her two cents worth, "Hey Arge honey, do you think your cousins would give our little Krad-Chan a make over?"

"Yeah," Argentine nodded thoughtfully, "I think he just might."

"Would you people stop talking like I'm not here!" Krad raised his head and death glared the others. "And anyway I'm not going. I don't need a make over and I have homework to do tonight."

Dark patted his friend on the shoulder, "You should go." Then he lean closer and whispered into the blond's ear, "I'd go willingly or they'll most likely just kidnap you and hall you along anyway."

Krad sighed, "Oh alright."

"So," began Elliot, "What time do we want to meet at this club?"

"How about nine?" Asked Dark.

The other's all nodded.

Argentine clapped his blond friend on the shoulder, "don't worry, we'll get you looking good for tonight."

Krad groaned and laid his head back down, "Somebody up there really must hate me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: Looks around, um, nope, still don't own anything.

AN: Did I scare off a lot of my reviewers with this fic?

xxx

Argentine pulled up to a small little house on the edge of town. "Okay, we're here."

Krad who was setting next to him in the passenger seat sighed, "do I really have to do this?"

Argentine pointed to the door, "out."

Krad sighed one last time and climbed out of the car as his friend got out on the other side. Argentine had driven him here not only because it was his cousins but to make sure the blond didn't run and lock himself into his room. The two walked up the drive and Argentine knocked on the door that was quickly pulled opened. A young man stood in the doorway smiling at them, he had short fluffy white hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in tight jeans and a white t-shirt. The young man smiled, "Hello Argentine, is this your friend?"

Argentine turned to Krad, "Krad, this is my cousin Kumo, his brother Kiri is the one who's going to hammer some sense of fashion into your head."

Krad shot Argentine a dirty look but shook Kumo's offered hand. The two entered the house and Kumo closed the door.

"Argentine!"

The silver haired teen grinned, "Hey Kiri, what's up?"

Krad blinked as a second young man appeared he looked to be a few years older then Kumo. He had waist length red hair and cheerful red eyes. He was dressed like his brother in tight jeans and a white t-shirt. He walked up and clapped Argentine on the shoulder. Then he turn and smiled at Krad. "so you must be Krad. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then he grinned like Argentine.

Krad blinked wondering if all of Argentine's relatives could grin like that.

Kiri then peered at the blond. "I really don't know why Argentine brought you to me. It looks like you just need a change of clothes and you'll be fine."

Krad blinked and then shot a suspicious look at Argentine wondering just what the hell he'd told his cousins about him.

Kiri nodded, "yes, a change of clothes. I think we can come up with something." He grabbed Krad by the wrist and drug him towards the back of the house with Argentine and Kumo trailing behind.

Kiri released Krad's wrist and bounced to a closet throwing open the doors. "Hmm, let's see." He glanced back at the now bemused Krad. "Hmm, you are not the right coloring for red, or orange, I wonder, blue maybe or black. Hmm, possibly green, or maybe gray, nah, to drab for you." He began to pull clothes out of the closet tossing them into a pile on a bed.

Krad blinked again, shit, this guy had a lot of clothe.

Argentine leaned against the wall watching Kiri flitting around the room in amusement. His cousin could be very entertaining when he was trying to find the right outfit for someone. Heheh!

Kumo sighed and shook his head at his older brothers antics. Kiri just loved picking out clothes for people, weather or not the person wanted him to or not. He kind of felt sorry for Krad but if Argentine and Kiri wanted to do something nothing and no one was going to get in their way.

Kiri circled the blond holding up various articles of clothing then discarding them until he'd whittled down the pile of clothes to a pare of black leather pants, a black shirt, black boots and a silver belt. He handed the articles of clothing to Krad. "Here go try these on."

Krad sighed taking the clothes and vanishing into the small bathroom that Kiri pointed out to him. After a few minutes Krad reappeared looking quite uncomfortable and not at all happy.

Kiri frowned tapping his finger against his chin, "I don't know..."

Kumo shook his head, "Brother, I don't believe that black is his color, I think that he'd look better in white; maybe with a gold belt and jewelry to match his hair and eyes." Kumo turned and hurried from the room in a matter of just a minute he was back holding out a pile of white cloth to Krad. "Here, I think you'll like these a lot more."

Krad hesitated then took the offered clothing. He turn and vanished back into the bathroom with another resigned sigh.

After a few minutes Argentine shifted restlessly wanting his friend to come out and show the new outfit. He heard the bathroom door open and glanced up and stared. HOLY SHIT!

Krad was dressed in all white and he looked a lot happier then he'd been in the black.

Kiri grinned in triumph, "Excellent! That looks great! You are so ready for the club tonight."

"You know," said Kumo looking Krad up and down. "I think that outfit looks better on you then it ever did on me. If you really like the outfit keep it."

Krad smiled at Kumo, "thank you."

Argentine grinned clapping his friend on the shoulder, "you are really going to surprise and impress Dark tonight."

"Who says that I want to impress Dark!?" Snapped Krad flushing in embarrassment. "I don't like him like that."

Argentine, Kiri and Kumo all smirked knowingly. "What ever you say Krad, what ever you say."

Kiri then clapped his hands together grinning, "now for the jewelry."

xxx

AN: Does anyone know which anime Kiri and Kumo are from? If you guess right I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

Disclaimer: I'm hoping to get the Rights to DN Angel for Christmas. Come on Santa, I've been a good girl. (Angel Halo appears.)

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is about four weeks late but I had Thanksgiving break with my family, got a new computer tower, the last week of classes and now I've got finals. Ug. (Bangs head against desk. "finals so suck!") I've also been out of town and helping take care of my mom who has lung cancer. So chapters are probably going to be slow.

Also I'd like to congradulate DeadRat309, Luna Moon Girl and Flying Teapot-chan for correctly guessing what anime Kiri and Kumo came from. They are from Final Fantasy Unlimited.

xxx

Dark smiled sipping his drink, he Towa, Freedert, Elliot and Mio were all clustered around a table in the new club The Night Life. They were waiting for Argentine and Krad to arrive and Dark was curious to see what Argentine and his cousins had done to his friend.

Towa suddenly glanced up and waved enthusiastically. "Arge honey over here!" Then her eyes widened, "oh, my, God! Krad, he's, he's, oh, my, God!"

Dark frowned glancing up to see what Towa was babbling about. Then he to, caught sight of his blond friend and nearly chocked on his drink as he stared mouth dropping open. Oh, my, God indeed the blond was gorgeous.

Krad was dressed in white and gold while his long blond hair was swept up into a high pony tale. The pants were white and hugged his long legs, a white shirt clung to the blonds' chest and shoulders and flared out at the bottoms of the long sleeves. He was also wearing a white chocker with a simple gold cross, a number of gold bangle bracelets on each wrist and a gold scarf tied about his slender hips that hung down on the left about six inches while white knee high boots with gold lacings up the sides finished the effect. But it wasn't just Dark who was staring, Towa, Mio, Freedert, Elliot and not to mention most of the other patrons of the club were all sizing up the pretty blond. As Krad turned his head to say something probably rude to Argentine Dark caught a glimpse of gold in the blonds' ear.

As the two finally reached the table Mio leaped to her feet and glomped Krad squealing. "Like oh my God Krad! You look great!"

Krad squirmed in Mio's death grip looking acutely uncomftrible.

Argentine chuckled as he helped Krad extricate himself from Mio's embrace. "See, I told you that you looked good. Next time you should just believe me."

Krad gave his friend a baleful look as he sat down next to Dark. He folded his arms, "you'll pay for this. Somehow, someway, you'll suffer." Then under his breath, "I feel so stupid."

Dark grinned patting his friend on the shoulder. "You really do look great."

"Thanks," Krad smiled warmly at his friend.

Towa subtly poked Argentine in the ribs grinning and waggling her eyebrows.

Freedert smiled, "how about I go and get everyone drinks?" The others all nodded each asking for a different type.

Krad got to his feet, "I'll help you carry them back Freedert."

She smiled, "thanks I think I'll need the help." The two headed off for the bar.

As soon as the two were out of ear shot Argentine smirked and leaned over to Dark.

"Twenty bucks says you can't get Krad to dance."

"Oh you are so on," smirked Dark.

Towa sighed, "Dark you really shouldn't take his bet. You are just going to lose your money because you aren't going to get Krad to dance. I've known him for almost three years and not once have I ever seen him dance or show any interest in dancing."

Mio nodded, "The same goes for me."

Dark smirked even more, "we'll see about that. So is the bet still on?"

Towa shrugged, "Its your money," she laid a twenty dollar bill on the table Mio, Argentine and Elliot each also laid twenty on the table.

Dark then laid his twenty on the top of the pile grinning confidently.

Argentine raised an eyebrow, "you do realize that if you lose you'll owe each of us twenty right?"

Dark chuckled, "I know but I'm not planning on losing."

Then Freedert and Krad reappeared carrying everyone's drinks. They passed out the different beverages and took there seats.

Dark smiled over at his blond friend, "Thanks."

Krad shrugged "You're welcome."

Dark waited biding his time to ask Krad to dance. He waited until Freedert and Elliet were gazing at each other lovingly, Towa and Argentine were making out and Mio was hitting on some stranger. The purple-haired teen leaned over and wispered into the blond's ear. "How about a dance?"

Krad gave him a look, "I don't dance."

"Not even if I paid you?"

Krad's eyebrows raised, "Eh? Depends, how much?"

"Oh," commented Dark lightly, "Only about a hundred and twenty dollars."

Krad chocked on his drink staring at his friend, "Are you serious?"

"Yep," grinned dark. "I'll split the take with you fifty-fifty."

Krad's eyes narrowed, "let me guess, Argentine had something to do with this. Knowing him he probably bet that you couldn't get me to dance and the others joined him."

"Pretty much," shrugged Dark.

Krad got to his feet, "well on that notes. I'd love to dance."

Dark snickered and joined his friend heading for the dance floor. "You know," he commented, "the only sad thing is we aren't going to see their faces when they realize that they've lost."

Krad stole Argentine's trade mark smirk, "yeah, I know what you mean. It's going to be priceless, a real codac moment." They reached the dance floor and joined the mass of swaying people.

Argentine broke his kiss with Towa and glance casually at the dance floor. He smiled when he saw Dark dancing happily he was glad that Dark seemed to be having fun. Then his eyes widened and he did a double take as he caught sight of the color of Dark's partner's hair. Blond, long blond hair, long blond hair in a familiar pony tale. Holy shit Krad was dancing! He shook his head, "Well I'll be damned."

Towa blinked at the stunned expression on her boyfriend's face then she to glanced over at the dance floor and saw what had put that look on his face. She began to laugh, "Well guys, it looks like we are all out twenty bucks."

Freedert, Elliot and Mio all glanced over too. "Oh well," sighed Mio, "I'm actually glad to see that Krad is having fun. The money would have been nice but this is a lot better." The others all nodded in agreement.

"Now," said Argentine with a grin, "we just need to figure out how to get them in bed together."

Mio grinned evilly, "leave that to me. I'll come up with something and let you know."

The groups plotting got cut short however when the two being plotted about returned to the table.

Dark settled in his chair and leaned over scooping up the money handing half of it to Krad.

Argentine frowned, "hey, he knew about the bet?"

Krad snickered sticking the money into his pocket. "Yep, and thanks to you we both now are sixty dollars richer."

"Technically," commented Mio, "that could be considered cheating."

Krad and Dark just smirked secure in there smug satisfaction.

Dark leaned back drink in his left hand, this was probably the most fun he'd had at a club in a long time. However his pleasant mood was shattered as a girl sidled up to Krad, a girl he knew all to well. He scowled at Risa praying that a hole would open up under her and send her back to hell. Unfortunately for Dark God was apparently not listening at that moment.

"Hey gorgeous," purred Risa placing a hand on Krad's shoulder, "how about a dance?"

Krad smiled politely at Risa and removed her hand from his shoulder. "No thank you, I just got done dancing and I'd like to set here and talk to my friends."

"Awe," pouted Risa, "Just one little dance." She batted her eyes coyly at the blond. "I really could make it worth your while." She leaned a little closer showing a little cleavage in the process. "You and me, we could have some fun tonight."

"I just bet you could," muttered Dark sourly.

Risa shot him a nasty look and continued trying to get the blond to dance. "All I want is just one little dance, is that to much to ask?"

"I told you," said Krad still trying to be polite. "I don't want to dance. I want to talk to my friends."

"But," Risa pouted a little more. "I really think that you are cute and would love just one little dance. It would really make my night." She once more placed her hand on Krad's shoulder.

Dark scowled and reached over removing Risa's hand, "he already told you that he didn't want to dance. Can't you take a hint and get lost?"

Risa sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder and spoke to Krad. "I don't see why you want to hang out with a stalker like him anyway. He's no good and probably spinning you all kinds of lies about my friend Daisuke."

"Stalker?" Spluttered Dark.

Risa ignored him, "Daisuke told him it was over and got together with Satoshi and Dark just wouldn't leave them alone. He kept calling and showing up at Daisuke's apartment and at all the places that Daisuke would go. I'm afrade that he's set his evil sights on you now."

It was now Krad's turn to scowl, "that's not what I heard. I heard that your oh so good little friend was cheating on Dark and got cought." His eyes narrowed, ""from what I've seen Dark is nothing like what you are saying he is. I think that this Daisuke is the lyer. Now if you don't mind, please go away, we were having a very good time until you showed up."

Risa's eyes widened in indignation, "mark my words, you'll be sorry." Before she could say anything more Argentine rose to his feet glaring at Her.

"Get lost!" "

"Yeah, we like Dark just find!" snapped Towa.

"You'll, be, sorry," with that Risa turned and flounced off in a huff.

Mio frowned, "what a bitch."

Dark couldn't help himself He started to laugh, "you, have, know, idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8,

Disclaimer: I don't own, Waaaa!

AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late but classes have been nuts this semester! (Bangs head against keyboard.) "UG!"

xxx

Dark rapped on the door of 329 North Thomas, it was silent then the door cracked open.

"Oh, hey Dark," Argentine blinked, "what's up?"

Dark sighed, "This is going to sound stupid, but I'm going to help Krad on his math homework," he smiled sheepishly, "and I heh, don't know where his room is."

Argentine chuckled, "Come on in, I'll show you a quick way to get to Krad's room."

Dark stepped in looking around, the room was a typical guy's room, Elliot waved from the desk before turning back to the computer. He followed Argentine to the bathroom door. The silver-haired teen knocked and at no sound of occupation opened the door beckoning Dark to follow him. He stepped across to the other door and hammered on it. "Hey, blondy, you alive in their?"

Dark's jaw dropped, "He's your suitemate?"

Argentine chuckled again, "yep." He then banged on the door for a second time. "Krad, I'm coming in."

"Work you fucking peace of junk!"

Dark blinked and glanced back in to Argentine's room. Elliot was furiously shaking his fist at the computer.

"I'm warning you, do you want a trip out the window!"

The computer didn't seem terribly concerned.

Argentine snickered, "Poor Elliot, that's the one way you can get him and Krad both to start swearing just set them in front of a computer and get it not to work properly." He turned back and opened Krad's door. "Yo, blondy... What the fuck! Are you still in bed?"

Dark had to smother a laugh.

Argentine stepped into the room, "Come on blondy, it's three o'clock in the afternoon. You really... woop," he ducked as a pillow sailed merrily through the air where his head had just been a moment before. "Now that wasn't very nice."

Dark smothered a second laugh as something that sounded suspiciously like `fuck you` came from the bundle of blankets.

Argentine grinned, "Krad."

Silence.

"Krad, I mean it, get up."

Silence.

"Krad Hikari, I'm warning you."

Silence.

"Last time, get up or else."

Silence.

Argentine's grin grew a bit bigger, "Alright, you asked for it." He stepped back into the bathroom and picked up a glass that had been setting in the window. Dark winced as he noticed that there was a film of ice on top of the water in the glass. Argentine broke the ice with a finger and walked in to the other room. He grabbed the blankets pulled them back and dumped the contents of the glass on the sleeping blond's head then he ran like hell.

"ARGENTINE!"

The silver-haired teen bolted back through the bathroom door grabbing Dark by the arm and dragging him back in to his and Elliot's room shutting and locking the door behind them. About two seconds later the sound of Krad slamming full tilt into the door was heard and then the banging and shouting started.

"Argentine! When I get my hands on you!"

Elliot ignored the furious noise, "So Dark how did you know where our room was but not Krad's?"

"Well," began Dark glancing nervously at the bathroom door. "I believe that Krad mentioned it in a conversation once."

"Ah," Elliot nodded, "so we were thinking about going to the club again this Friday, you up for it?"

"You bet!" Dark nodded enthusiastically.

Elliot sighed, "Argentine, don't you think that you should let him in?" He nodded at the now silent bathroom door.

"Awe alright," Argentine got to his feet and strolled over to the door and yanked it open.

Apparently Krad had been leaning against the door waiting for it to open but when it had so suddenly it caught him by surprise. He fell into the room landing at Argentines feet.

"Smooth," Argentine snickered, "real smooth blondy."

Krad propped himself up on to his elbows and gave his friend a nasty look. "Screw you."

Argentine smirked evilly, "No thanks, but I'm sure Dark wouldn't mind screwing you."

Dark turned a vivid shade of red, "Shut up!"

Krad who was also flushed glanced shyly at the purple-haired teen. "I say we jump him."

"Yep," nodded Dark.

Krad lunged up from the floor as Dark leapt across the room.

Argentine never losing his trademark smirk tripped Krad who fell back to the floor somehow managing to twist landing on his back. The silver-haired teen then stepped forward, darted past Dark and gave him a firm shove in the back. Dark stumbled tripped over Krad's legs and fell on top of the blond ending up straddling him.

The purple-haired teen flushed face inches from his friend's. "Sorry," he attempted to get up but Argentine had another thing in mind. He strolled over and sat on Dark's back pinning him on top of the blond.

"Argentine, get off!"

"Nope."

Elliot shook his head sighing in exasperation. He then got up and answered the knock on the door letting Mio Freedert and Towa into the madhouse.

Mio chuckled at the sight of Argentine sitting on the other two. "Well, that's a compromising position."

Dark squirmed trying to dislodge the other teen on his back. He flushed even more as his body inadvertently rubbed against Krad's.

The blond also flushed thinking silently that it was rather nice having Dark like this but Argentine seriously needed to get off. He turned his head to the side attempting to hide his blush.

Mio smirked silently as she noticed Krad's blushes and slight smile. She then snapped her fingers as an idea struck her like a ton of bricks. "Hey, Argentine, you should probably get off them, I don't think that Krad can breathe to well he's all red."

Argentine looked down and grinned, "Sure, I'll get up, just as soon as Dark give blondy a little kiss."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Dark turned his head as far as he could to gape at the other teen.

"Argentine! That's, that's, that's..." spluttered the blond from beneath the other two.

Dark felt a slight stab of hurt, Krad didn't want to kiss him.

Argentine smirked down at the furiously blushing blond, "That's?"

Krad turned his face away mumbling something that no one could quite hear.

"Pardon?" Argentine cupped a hand around his ear and leaned closer, "could you please repeat that?"

Krad flushed even more, "I said, Dark doesn't have to kiss me if he doesn't want to."

The purple-haired teen smiled moving his hand to brush fingers against the other's pale cheek. "I don't mind if you don't." He ignored the squeals of (awe) from the girls. He slowly lowered his head towards the blond giving him an opportunity to turn away; he paused lips just inches away from the blond's. Dark then hesitantly pressed there mouths together. He felt like an electric current had run down his spine at the feeling of Krad's soft lips pressed against his.

Golden eyes closed in pleasure, it was actually nice. He'd never really kissed anyone on the lips before and he was finding that he liked it. The blond focused on the feeling of Dark's warm lips, trying to memorize the feeling and taste of the other teen.

CLICK.

Two pairs of eyes snapped open as two heads turned wearing identical looks of shock.

Mio smiled sweetly from behind the camera, "so cute!"

Dark sat up still straddling the blond, "Mio!"

Argentine snickered smacking a high five with her, "sweet, wish I'd thought of doing that." He then looked down at the two still on the floor.

Krad blinked up at his friend looking a little dazed, "she took a picture of us..."

"Yeah, she did," nodded Argentine.

"She took a picture of us..."

Dark frowned looking down at his friend, "Krad?"

"She took a picture of us..."

Argentine sweatdropped, "Gees Dark, what did you do to him?"

Dark shrugged just as confused as the others.

"She took a picture of us..."

Towa blinked, "Err, Krad?"

"She took a picture of us kissing."

"Wow, one more word." muttered Elliot. "I think his brain got stuck."

Dark leaned down peering with concern into the others face.

"She took a picture of us kissing..." Krad then sat bolt upright nearly smacking heads with Dark. "Burn that camera!"

Dark finally climbed off his friend and sat next to him. The two folded there arms, and pouted.

"I can't believe that she took a picture of us."

"I know,"

"She's evil."

"Tell me about it."

Wonder if she'll give us each a copy?"

"Err...?"

Mio ignored the pair staring at her and held up the camera. "I can't wait to put this up on facebook!"

"MIO!"

xxx

Okay guys, do you readers have any suggestions for this story?


	9. Chapter 9

DN College Ch 9

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: You know this thing is starting to get old.

AN: I'd like to thank Neko-nya for letting me use this idea. I loved this seen so much and I wanted to put my own little twist in so I asked if I could borrow it and reuse it. She was kind enough to let me redo her seen so this chapter is for her. Thank you!

xxx

Krad glanced over at Dark who was as normal, asleep. There religions professor was going over the study guide for the midterm and Dark was missing the whole thing.

"Mr. Mousy, in Catholicism, who is the creator of man?"

Krad sighed and jabbed his friend in the ribs with an elbow.

Dark jumped and squawked, "GOD!"

The professor nodded "Good, you are correct Mr. Mousy." He turned his attention to the opposite side of the room continuing to ask students questions from the guide.

Dark settled back down and went back to sleep. Less then five minutes after this the professor was back.

"Mr. Hikari, who are the messengers of God?"

"Angels," replied Krad promptly.

The professor nodded, "Mr. Mousy, who is the son of God?"

Krad this time poked the purple-haired teen with the sharp end of his pencil.

Dark jerked, "JESUS!"

The professor was now beaming at Dark in approval. "Correct again Mr. Mousy, and what did Jesus say when he was nailed to the cross?"

Krad once more poked Dark with the pencil.

"Dark winced, "owww."

Their were a number of muffled snickers from around the classroom.

The professor shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Mousy that's not correct. He said..." He turned and began questioning other students. Finally he turned back to the still sleeping Dark and the alert Krad. "Mr. Hikari, what star did Josef follow to Bethlehem?"

"The north star," replied Krad glancing at his watch.

The professor smiled, "Good, now the last question. Mr. Mousy, what did Eve say to Adam after there second child?"

Krad jabbed Dark for a third time with the pencil.

"Dark sat bolt up right and yelled, "God! I swear if you poke me with that thing again I'm going to kill you!"

The entire class burst out laughing, even the professor looked amused at Dark's answer and that was a great accomplishment, for this professor was not known for his sense of humor.

Dark blinked confused and looked around at the laughing class. He then shot a suspicious look at the laughing Krad next to him.

The professor dismissed the still roaring class reminding them not to forget that the test was next week.

Dark eyed his still snickering friend as the two gathered up there things and left the room. "Why do I have the feeling that the class was laughing at something I said and that you had something to do with my response?"

Krad blinked at the other innocently, "I don't know," but the amused smirk said otherwise.

"Oh, don't give me that. What did I say."

Krad turned to face his friend. "You said, God, I swear if you poke me with that thing again, I'm going to kill you."

Dark blinked confused, "Why was that so funny."

"Because Professor Norton, asked you, what did Eve say to Adam after there second child."

"Ah," Dark's lips twitched. "I see. Anyway what the hell did you stab me with, it hurt!"

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, it was just a pencil."

Dark pointed at the blond and said in a mock serious voice. "If I die of led poisoning because of that. I'll come back and haunt you."

Krad deadpanned, "I'm terrified."

"You should be," sniffed Dark.

As the two left the history building laughing neither noticed the hostil ruby gaze that followed them.

xxx

AN: I'll get back to Daisuke and Satoshi and their gang in the next chapter.

This seen was originally from Neko-nya's story Haunted and was rewritten with her permission.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10,

Disclaimer: still don't own.

AN: here is the Daisuke and his gang bit people have been asking for. I'm going to try to put up another chapter tomorrow but I'm not sure. After that updates are probably going to be very slow. I'm sorry for that but My Mom just passed away from cancer last week and things are a real mess in my life. I'm going to focus on getting through the rest of the school year. Hopefully things will straiten out over the summer after I finish packing up the house and get everything sorted out. Thanks, SS13.

xxx

"I don't understand!" How could he keep rejecting me!" Risa stormed into Daisuke's living room. Her cheeks were flushed a furious pink and her brown eyes blazed in indignation. "Who does that jerk think he is! To turn me down, me!" She sat down next to Takeshi folding her arms and pouting.

Keiji smirk, "Still having problems with our blond obstacle?"

Risa shot him a nasty look, "what do you think?"

Keiji unfazed by Risa's evil eyes of doom turned to Fumidashi, "well do you have any ideas.

Fumidashi tapped his chin with the end of his pin. "I been thinking, I believe that I can hack into the school's system and mettle with his grades, schedule information and records."

"That's a great idea!" Risa leaned forewords smiling.

Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other grinning evilly.

No one noticed Riku frowning in disapproval in the corner.

Takeshi shrugged, "You can do that but I'd rather just jump him and make our point that way. I hate all this beating around the bush crap."

Daisuke nodded at his best friend, "we may have to resort to that but I think that we should first try more subtle ways of getting that blond out of the picture."

"Yes," nodded Satoshi, "we need to make this all seem like an accident. We don't want Dark and his new friends becoming suspicious."

"hmm," Takeshi frowned, "That makes sense, we don't want that blond's friends butting in and Dark may become difficult if he knows that we are behind all of this."

Riku watched the others talking about breaking into the schools system and altering the information. Her frown grew a little more pronounced. She really didn't like this idea. Messing with the blonds records and grades could really mess up his future not just at this school but also in his later life with getting a job.

Takeshi turned glancing at the girl in the corner. "Hey Riku, you're being unusually quiet, do you have any ideas?" The others also turned to stair at the older Harada twin.

Riku quickly hid her frown, shaking her head, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "come up with anything?"

Riku shook her head, "Sorry, I've got nothing."

Daisuke sighed turning back to Fumidashi, "How long do you think it will take you to break into the school's system?"

Fumidashi smiled, "I'll get on it tonight and I'll have it done by tomorrow."

Daisuke chuckled, "Excellent."

Keiji smirked as well reaching over and ruffling Fumidashi's hair, "That's my little Fumidashi-chan."

Fumidashi glared at his friend, "How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Keiji's smirked grew, "Awe, your cute when you're mad." He promptly glomped his best friend.

Fumidashi squirmed in Keiji's hug from hell. "Keiji get off of me this instant!"

Keiji snuggled the other boy, "Wow, you're really cuddly like a giant teddy bare!"

Fumidashi's eye twitched in annoyance and disbelief. "A what!"

There were snickers from around the room.

Keiji smiled burying his face in the other's shoulder.

"Keiji get off of me!"

`I don't want to."

"I don't care, get off!"

"No."

"Keiji..."

"Hmm?"

"Get the hell off!"

Keiji smiled snuggled his friend one last time before releasing him leaping several feet away from the fuming teen.

Fumidashi glared at his friend, "You're going to die a slow and painful death."

"Uh huh," Keiji didn't look impressed with his friend's threat.

Satoshi chuckled and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

Daisuke smiled and leaned into the embrace of his partner.

"Oh," Risa sat up, "I just remembered that I heard that Dark and his new friends are going to that club again soon."

Daisuke nodded, "Okay, you'll be there right?"

"Yes," Risa smirked, "I most certainly will be there."

Daisuke nodded again and the others all grinned, all that is but Riku who frowned once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11,

Disclaimer: That's it, this is the last one! I don't own!

AN: Again, this story and all my other stories are going on hold due to my Mom passing away. I'll be focusing on trying to survive the last few weeks of school and then packing up and moving. I'll still be floating around the site reviewing and reading because frankly fanfiction is the only thing keeping me halfway sane at the moment. I might post a story or chapter here and there but I'm not really sure how things are going to fall. I'll make a promise to you readers though, "I SS13 solemnly swear that I will not let my fics die. I'll be back, I just don't know when."

xxx

Krad peered intently into the mirror as he patted a few stray blond strands into place.

"Geees, are you done yet?" Argentine rolled his eyes, "I swear you take as long as Towa and the other girls to get ready. We're just going out for a few drinks."

Towa waved a hand, "Oh leave him alone Arge honey, he just wants to look nice for Dark."

Krad promptly turned a light shade of pink, "Shut up."

Towa chuckled evilly glancing at her boyfriend, "He is in such a major case of denial."

"I'm not in denial!" Krad flushed more, "I just don't like having my hair all over the place."

"Uh huh, right," chuckled Argentine. "Whatever you say, whatever you say." He quickly changed the subject, "Has your stalker been seen lately?"

Krad scowled, "Evil witch woman," he grumbled, "Yes, I ran into her yesterday on my way out of the union and then again on my way back here from class. That woman is really beginning to annoy the crap out of me."

Mio frowned, "Krad I'm really worried that Daisuke is going to try to do something to you to get to Dark."

"Me?" Krad blinked, "Why would he want to use me to get to Dark?"

Argentine, Towa, Mio, Freedert, and Elliot all did the anime face plant.

Towa picked herself up off the floor, "You really don't know?"

"Know what?" the blond blinked even more confused.

Argentine smacked his forehead, "Blondy, Dark likes you."

"I know he likes me, I like him to." Krad shrugged, "We're friends."

`That's not what I mint!" spluttered Argentine.

Freedert cut the other teen off before he could strangle the blond for being dense. "I think what Argentine is trying to say is, that Dark likes you as more then just a friend and I think you like him as more then just a friend as well."

Krad opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out.

Mio then grinned holding up a picture. "I think this little picture is proof enough of it."

Krad spluttered, "That, that was a forced kiss! It mint nothing!"

"That's not what the expression on your face's says." Mio chuckled, "But if you really don't want it, I'll just throw it away."

The blond leaned over and snatched the picture from Mio's grasp. "Give me that!" He hastily shove the a finding photo into his pocket. He then folded his arms, "Even if I liked Dark like that, I..." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. The blond blinked and quickly got up to answer, "Hey Dark."

The others all grinned at each other behind Krad's back.

Dark grinned at his friend, "are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep," Krad grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door after the other teen. The two started down the hall talking about one of there classes.

Freedert sighed smiling at Elliot, "Ah young love."

Towa chuckled for a moment before her eyes widened, "Hey wait a second! They ditched us!"

The others all stared at each other before they all leapt to their feet and bolted for the door grabbing jackets on the way out.

Argentine hastily pulled the door closed before he joined the rest in there head long dash down the hall after there two friends.

"Hey! Wait for us!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12,

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: see the first eleven chapters.

AN: I'm back from my little stent of no writing and hope to have chapters up every week or so but we'll have to see on that. I'm leaving to visit my Mom's side of the family and then I'll be getting ready for school to start back up but I'll do my best to keep this and my other stories updated.

Thanks, to all my readers for understanding why I had to stop my writing for a while. Your support meant a lot to me.

Thank you.

xxx

Riku sighed softly looking around the club she still wasn't quite sure how Risa had managed to drag her along on this trip. She personally saw why and actually agreed with Dark's reasons for dumping Daisuke. If she had found her lover cheating on her she'd have done the exact same thing. She also thought that Daisuke should have told Dark about his relationship with Satoshi from the beginning but whatever.

Risa smirked, "I'm going to go and mingle for a bit before I strike. I'll see you in a bit." She got up and vanished into the crowd.

Riku sighed again, "how the hell had she gotten drug into this mess? She personally thought that Dark was a fully grown adult: he could do as he pleased but Daisuke just couldn't seem to grasp that little concept. She turned her attention to the table where Dark and his new friends were sitting.

X

Dark grinned poking his blond friend in the side, "oh come on smile, at least try to look like you're having a little fun."

"I have homework," Krad sipped grumpily at his drink. "You have homework, we all have midterms next week."

Dark rolled his eyes, "We'll studdy later." He then leaned over giving the blond big puppy dog eyes, "dance with me?"

"No."

"Awe, pretty please?"

"No way."

Dark smiled turning up the watige on the puppy eyes, "Pleeeeease?"

Krad's resolve began to melt, "Well..."

"Pretty, pretty please, with sugar and cherries and sprinkles, and wipcreem and chocolate and all the other good stuff on top," begged Dark as he widened his eyes and clasped his hands in front of him.

The blond's resolve shattered, "fine, but just one dance, no more, I mean it ."

Dark bounded to his feet dragging his friend towards the dance floor, "Yea!"

Argentine chuckled as he watched the blond allow himself to be drug through the crowd. He was trying to hide a smile but he was failing miserably.

"He's so far gone," chuckled Towa leaning against her boyfriend as she watched the retreating pair.

"Uh oh," muttered Elliot, "don't look now but guess who's here."

Freedert followed her boyfriend's gaze and frowned, "What's she doing here?"

"I'll give you one guess," growled Argentine glaring murderously across the bar.

Towa sighed, "Let's just keep an eye on her for now." She shrugged, "maybe she doesn't know we're here."

"Not likely," muttered Freedert sourly.

x

Riku blinked as she noticed Dark's new friends scowling and glaring at something off to her left. She followed there colective nasty looks and smirked, "Well sister, looks like you've been busted." She chuckled softly, this night might actually be interesting after all.

x

Dark grinned at his blond friend who tried to frown but a small smile crept through. He felt his heart skip a beat at that sweet smile of his blond angel. The purple-haired teen wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He'd never felt so happy or so, so, in love. The realization hit him like a board to the head.

Krad poked his friend as the two danced to a slow song. "Why am I dancing the part of the girl?"

Dark shoved his sudden realization to the back of his mind and grinned. "Because you have long girly hair," he hazard grinning even wider. He then winced as his friend stepped on his foot for that comment. "Ouch, that wasn't very nice."

"Well then," sniffed Krad, "Maybe I should just cut it."

Dark glared, "Don't even think about it."

The blond was taken aback by the fierceness in his friend's voice. "I was just kidding." He rolled his eyes, "yeesh."

"Good," nodded Dark, "You have pretty hair." He wrapped his fingers in the long golden strands, he blinked thinking to himself, oow, silky.

Krad flushed in plesure at the compliment. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Dark's neck not wanting this dance to ever end.

x

Riku blinked as she watched Dark dance with the blond. The purple-haired teen looked happier then she'd ever seen him. She set her mouth in a line. She wasn't going to let this happen. Riku blinked as she noticed one of the blond's friends heading for the bar. She got to her feet and headed over there too.

x

Meo frowned as a figure leaned up against the bar next to her. "What do you want?"

Riku didn't look at her, "You might want to keep an eye on your blond friend's school records and grades." She picked up the drink that she'd just ordered and vanished back into the crowd.

Meo frown, "I wonder what she mint by that?" She grabbed her own drink and hurried back towards the table.

x

"You don't think they'd actually try and mess with Krad's grades and records do you?" gasped Freedert eyes widening in horror.

Elliot frowned worriedly, "that's what it sounds like to me. I don't like that idea but we don't know how far Daisuke is willing to go to get Dark back from Krad."

"That's low," snarled Towa, "That is just so low!"

Argentine growled slamming his fist on the table, "That durty little..."

Towa seeing where her boyfriend was going quickly clamped her hands over his mouth. "Do you want to have everyone know that we know their plan?"

"Mmfh."

Towa ignored her boyfriends muffled curses, looking around at the others. "Freedert, you are really good with the computer do you think that you could keep an eye on Krad's records?"

Freedert shook her head sadly, "I'm not that good but I do know someone who is." She smiled at Elliot, "our friend Kyoya."

Elliot nodded, "Yes, I think that Kyoya would be able to do it."

Freedert turned back to the others, "Kyoya is a friend of ours, and he is a second year high school student at Ouran academy. He's some kind of genius; He is insanely good with computers."

"Do you think that he'd help," asked Towa ignoring her boyfriend's attempts to get her hands off his mouth.

Freedert nodded, "I think he'll help us if we tell him what's going on."

`Good," Towa nodded, "Could you please contact him?"

"Right," Freedert smiled, "I'll email him as soon as we get home."

The others all smiled.

Towa glanced down at her boyfriend, "Will you behave if I take my hands off?"

"Mmph," grunted Argentine.

Towa sighed and carefully took her hands away from her boyfriend's mouth.

Argentine sighed, "I don't know about you guys but I'll do everything in my power to see blondy happy, he really deserves it after what happened last semester. He's been so happy since Dark came in to his life, I'm not going to let some jealous little twit ruin it for him." The others at the table all nodded gravely.

"We all agree," said Meo, "That Daisuke is going down."

They all grinned just as Dark and Krad reappeared, taking there seats and reaching for there drinks.

Dark looked around, "Hey guys what's up?"

The gang looked at each other then back at the two dancers, "No thing, not a thing," they all chorused.

It was Dark and Krad's turn to look at each other, "Riiiiiiight." Neither looked like they believed the rest of the table but they dropped the subject.

Argentine suddenly scowled and pointed over Dark's shoulder. "Don't even think about it."

Risa froze in her tracks as Dark's table mates death glared her.

Dark turned, spotted the evil witch woman and scooted closer to his blond.

Krad frowned at the others actions and looked curiously around. He spotted Risa and scowled even more. "The answer is no."

Risa flipped her hair over her shoulder, "How do you know that I even want to dance with you."

Krad snorted, "Don't think that I haven't noticed you stalking me around campus." At Risa's shocked look the blond smirked. "You aren't exactly subtle."

Dark scowled when he heard this, "she's been stalking you?" He turned to his friend, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, sighed Krad, "she's been following me and I didn't tell you because there wasn't anything you could do about it."

Dark glared at Risa, "Get lost, and leave Krad alone."

"Humph," sniffed Risa, "I can follow whoever I want."

Dark glared at the witch then he smiled, "No you can't and here's why." He reached over grasped the blonds' chin leaned in and kiss Krad full on the lips.

Golden eyes widened in shock then closed in pleasure.

Risa's jaw nearly hit the floor in shock. "You, you, you..." She spluttered. "Oh," she turned and stomped off in a huff.

Dark pulled back smiling at the stunned looking blond. The smile slowly faded as he began to worry at the blank look on Krad's face. "Um Krad...?"

"Yes! Hah, way to go Dark!" cheered Meo.

Towa folded her arms, "It's about time."

Freedert and Elliot grinned.

Dark ignored the others and waved a hand in front of Krad's face. "Does he have these brain shut downs a lot?"

Argentine chuckled, "only when something to surprising happens." The silver-haired teen leaned back drink in hand. "Just give him a minute or two."

Dark now looking really worried leaned in close to his friend. "Hey, if you're mad about the kiss, I'm sorry, I, I, just..."

Krad snapped out of his daze reached forward grabbed Dark by the collar and pulled him nose to nose. "Don't you ever, apologize for kissing me!"

Dark smiled, "as you wish." He leaned in capturing the pale lips once more.

Krad sighed in contentment wrapping his arms around the others neck. His contentment was shattered however as a bright flash of light caught his attention. He pulled away from a disappointed Dark, "Meo! Burn that camera!"

The rest of the table busted up laughing.

x

Riku looked up from her drink as her sister stormed up.

"I can't believe him! The no good! That, that, oh."

Riku cocked her head, "They hooked up, didn't they."

Risa snorted, "Yes, come on, we've got to go see Daisuke." Risa turned and stomped towards the door but she was stopped in her tracks at her sister's next word.

"No."

Risa turned and stared at Riku, "What?"

Riku looked up at her twin, "No, I'm done; I'm not going to try to destroy Dark's happiness just because Daisuke says to." She folded her arms, "Daisuke should of told Dark about Satoshi from the beginning. I don't blame Dark for leaving him, not one little bit. I'm glad that he's found someone he's happy with." Risa opened her mouth but Riku cut her off getting to her feet and slamming a fist on the table. "I'm done Risa! Do you hear me; I don't want to have anything to do with Daisuke and his plans of revenge!"

Risa gaped at her sister then silently turned and stormed off.

Riku scowled after her retreating sister for a moment before she glanced over at Dark and his friends. They all were staring at her mouths hanging open. She caught Dark's eye and gave him a victory sign before turning and leaving the club.

Xxx

AN: Hmm, I think this is the longest chapter yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13,

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: See first eleven chapters.

AN: See, I told you I'd try to get it out almost every week or so.

x

Dark poked his new boyfriend in the shoulder, "Hey, look over there."

Krad blinked glancing over at a table across the union. He blinked again, "Is that the stalker's sister?"

Dark jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs. "That's not very nice, anyway Riku is a lot nicer then Risa." He nodded in her direction. "Want to go meet her?"

"Sure," shrugged Krad, he and Dark gathered up there lunches and headed across the union.

Riku looked up startled as a shadow fell across her table. She blinked in surprise at the two people regarding her.

"May we join you?" asked Dark hesitantly.

Riku nodded dumbly and the two boys seated themselves across from her.

The silence at the table stretched awkwardly between the table's occupants with each sneaking glances at the others. It was Krad who finally broke the tension. "I was wondering," He looked at Riku, "weren't you in Professor King's Theater of the Western Culture last spring?"

"Yea," nodded Riku, "Eleven o'clock, row seven third seat back."

Krad nodded, "Same hour, row five second seat back."

Riku perked up, "So what did you think of the class?"

"Hmm," Krad cocked his head, "I actually really enjoyed it. I think my favorite project was the costume design at the end."

Riku nodded, "I liked that but I also really liked our acting directing project. I remember your project you did a really good job on the part of Sammie."

Krad grinned "Thanks," his smile saddened. "I had my mom read the parts of Vinnie while I did my parts when I practiced." The blond poked at his food for a moment before looking up at Riku. "What did you think of the plays?"

"Hmm," Riku tapped her chin with her fork, "I wasn't fond of any of the plays that we had to read, I hated the first play we had to see and loved the last one." She shrugged.

"I agree that the ones that we had to read were dry and a little boring."

Riku gave him a look.

Krad sighed, "Okay, okay I had to play computer games to stay awake while reading them." He shrugged. "I also have to agree with you about the first play. The actors, director and others who worked on it did a great job but the play plot itself sucked." He nibbled on a fry.

Dark sighed propping his chin in his hand, it was nice to see that Krad and Riku were getting along. He had always liked Riku, she was the nicest of Daisuke's friends and they had always gotten along. Maybe Krad wouldn't mind if she joined there group. He grinned and when the blond wasn't looking he stole one of the others fries.

"I really thought that they did a great job on the second play. I love Puck and the go cart seen..." without pausing in his conversation Krad grabbed Dark's wrist before the purple-haired teen could snitch another one of his fries. "I also really enjoyed the costumes."

Riku nodded in agreement with what the blond was saying. "I know, the costumes were amazing, so were the sets, lighting and sound." She glanced at her watch, "Oh, I've got to go to class." She quickly gathered up her books and trash. "It was really fun talking to you guys."

Krad and Dark looked at each other then back at Riku.

"Would you like to join us again?" asked Dark.

Riku paused startled, "You wouldn't mind?"

"No," said Krad softly, "We noticed that you aren't hanging out with Daisuke any more and we thought that you might like someone to hang out with. Any way," he shrugged, "I like you."

Riku smiled, "Thanks, that would be really nice. I'll see you guys later." She hurried off for class.

Dark and Krad looked at each other again,

"Do you think she's going to cause problems? Do you really think that she is against Daisuke now?" asked Dark as he snitched another fry.

Krad cocked his head "I like her, I think once she hangs around us for a while she'll see the truth." He moved his fries out of Dark's reach.

Dark smiled and nodded, "I think you're right." He leaned over pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. The blond promptly turned an adorable shade of red.

Dark chuckled and swiped another fry.

"Would you quit eating my food! You've got your own!"

xxx

AN: Does anyone have any ideas for this story?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see the first eleven chapters.

AN: I really had trouble writing this chapter. I hope that it is okay.

Hey, I forgot to say this back in ch 12, can any of you readers figure out what anime the friend of Freedurt and Elliot is from? I'll give you a slight hint, his name is Kyoya.

xxx

Argentine frowned, "that woman is following us again."

Krad's eyes narrowed, "This is seriously beginning to annoy me."

"I think," began Dark hesitantly, "I think that, at first Daisuke may have put her up to stocking you in the beginning but when you turned her down it became personal. No one, and I mean no one ever turns Risa down. She's out to get you now."

Krad's eyes narrowed, "is she. Well I'm going to nip this annoyance in the butt." He turned and waited for Risa to catch up to them.

Dark almost took a step back from his friend as he caught a glimpse of the blonds eyes. The normally warm honey color was gone, replaced with a much colder look that reminded Dark of polished gold, hard, cold, unyielding and something almost feral with a slight trace of insanity. He felt a shiver run down his spine, and he knew for a fact at that moment that he did not ever want to piss the blond off.

Argentine winced he too had caught a glimpse of Krad's eyes. "Oh, shit," he muttered, his friend really was on the warpath.

Risa walked up to the three boy swaying her hip, "hey Krad, fancy meeting you here."

"Why are you following me?" growled Krad folding his arms and staring coldly at the highly irritating girl. He briefly wondered how Riku could be related to this pest.

Risa smirked she hadn't yet looked into the blonds' eyes. "Because you're cute and I want to." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned closer to the attractive male.

Gold eyes narrowed, "well, stop."

Risa placed her hands on her hips and sneered, "And what if I don't want to?"

Krad's smile was down right sinister.

Dark felt another shiver run down his spine, that smile was probably the creepiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

The blond took a step towards Risa and said in a sweet voice. "Because If you don't stop following me, I'll call campus security and report you for harassment."

The smug smile melted off of Risa's face. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed eyes blazing in outrage.

"Try me," said Krad lightly, "now I've got to be going. I hope you have a nice day," with that the blond turned on his heal and strolled away leaving Risa doing a great impression of a gold fish.

Dark and Argentine looked at each other and hurried after their blond friend. They were both silent as they caught up to him and walked towards the dorms. Then Dark started to laugh, "I wish I had a camera when you told her that! It was truly a codac moment."

Argentine snickered, "the look on her face." He doubled over clutching at his sides as he laughed. "Priceless," he managed to gasp out between laughs.

Krad nodded, "yes, I just hope that was enough to get her off my case." He then frowned, "I hope that she doesn't try to go after Riku to take out her anger."

"Huh," Argentine stopped in mid laugh, "oh, I never thought about that."

Dark whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number, "I'm on it."

x

Riku had just walked out of the union heading for her last class of the day when her cell went off. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the number wondering who would be calling her at this time of the day. One of her eyebrows rose in surprise as she got a look at the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku, its Dark, I wanted to warn you that Krad has just told off Risa and she is pretty mad."

"Okay, don't worry about it, I know how to handle my sister. By the way, what did Krad say to her?"

"I quote, you better stop following me or I'm calling campus security and reporting you for harassment."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"I so wish that I was there to see her face, did someone get a picture?"

"No, sadly none of us got a picture of it but just imagine a gold fish and that was pretty much her expression."

"Haha! Oh, oh, here comes the psycho sis now.. Hold on for a moment," Riku pulled the phone away from her ear and surveyed the fuming girl stomping her way. "What's wrong sister, get told off finally?"

"Oh shut up," Risa stopped in front of her sister hands on hips. "Have you come to your senses and decided to come back to Daisuke's group?"

Riku laughed, "hah, as if, I've found a group of real friends not a bunch of back stabbing ass holes."

Risa stared at her sister for a minute and then she turned on her heal and stomped off. "You'll be sorry that you joined the enemy," she hissed over her shoulder.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Hey Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"You hear that? You all are now the enemy."

"Are we?"

"Yep, according to my sister."

"Huh, okay then."

"I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going to have to run to class so that I'm not late. Are we still meeting in the cafeteria for dinner?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, see you all then."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," Riku closed her phone stuffed it in her pocket before she made a mad dash across campus to her class.

x

Dark snapped his phone closed, "well guys, we are now considered the enemy. How about that?"

Argentine and Krad looked at each other eyebrows raised, "really?"

"Yep," dark wrapped his arm around Krad's shoulders, "they don't know who they are messing with."

Argentine's lips curled up in a secret smile, Dark had no idea how true those words were; Daisuke and his little gang of cronies really had no idea who they were tangling with when they decided to go after a certain long haired blond and his new boyfriend.

xxx

AN: Well there is chapter 14 for you, I hope it wasn't to confusing. Each chapter takes place at different times, sometimes it is in the same day, in the same week or maybe a few weeks after the last. I really don't have a set time line worked out. If you have any questions please put them in a review or PM me and I'll get back to you with the answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see first eleven chapters.

AN: Here are the people who guessed which anime Kyoya is from, luna moon girl and GothicChevy.

xxx

Riku Walked into the Cafeteria connected to the Thomas dorms, she paused for a moment and then spotted Mio waving at her from a far corner. She walked over and glanced around the table at everyone, "Hi guys, what's for dinner?"

Argentine pulled a face, "Pork chops, cooked carrots, cooked canned spinach, a dinner roll and salad."

Riku grimaced, "I think I'm just going to have a salad." She turned and left the table and was back in only a matter of minutes. She set her tray down and seated herself next to Mio.

The table fell into silence as everyone picked at his or her meal. Then Towa broke the silence, "Hey Dark," she nodded at his tray. Is that all your eating? A bit of salad, a roll and a pork chop?"

Dark frowned folding his arms, "carrots are nasty in any form especially in cake and canned spinach looks like someone ate it and threw it up onto the plate."

Mio, Krad and Argentine who all had just taken bites of the canned spinach all gagged and spit it into their napkins.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!"

"Thanks a lot Dark!" Krad wiped at his mouth with a second napkin. "that was disgusting."

"Yea," grumbled Mio, "you just ruined it for those of us that could get past the way it looks and smells." She grabbed her soda and gulped half of it.

Argentine shook his head, "I'm never ever going to be able to eat canned spinach again with that description in my head."

Riku shrugged, "In my personal opinion that is rather a quite accurate description of canned spinach."

Dark nodded at her, "thank you."

Krad shook his head and poked at his pork chop, "that's still gross."

Dark smirked, "how about I make it up to you?"

Krad gave his boyfriend a non committal grunt in response as he continued to poke at his food.

"Hmm," Dark leaned over pecking the blond on the cheek, "how's that?"

Krad snorted giving the purple eyed teen a dirty look.

"fine," huffed Dark, "how about this?" He leaned over grabbing the startled blond by the shoulder and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes when they both succumb to the need for life giving air Dark pulled back smirking at the gitty expression now on the other teens face.

Meo snickered, "I think that you are forgiven Dark."

"awe," cooed Towa, "they remind me so much of us Arge honey. Isn't it so sweet!"

Argentine spluttered in indignation, "I act nothing like that," he pointed at the still gitty blond.

"Oh really, " Towa smirked and kissed him full on the lips. When she pulled back from the kiss Argentine was wearing pretty much the same gitty smile as Krad.

Riku and Meo sweatdropped, "oh, brother."

Elliot turned to face Freedurt, "oh my love, how did we ever fall in with all these crazy people?"

"Well," breathed Freedurt batting her eyes, "I believe that someone wanted to room with his old friend from high school and some how we got drug in with all of his insane friends."

Elliot clutched at his heart slumping down in his chair, "oh alas it is all my fault!." He threw a hand over his forehead, "I do not know how we shall ever survive!"

"Oh my love!" Freedurt leaned closer, "our love is strong! It will be there to guide us through."

Elliot turned to grasp both of Freedurt's hands in his own. "Yes! Our love will guide us through. I will always love you and stand by you forever! Our love will never die, if we fall to the madness, we'll fall together!"

"Oh, Elliot!"

"You know," Commented a now recovered Argentine, "I'm not sure if I should be impressed with their acting skills, melt into a gooey puddle at their sappiness or be highly insulted at being called crazy."

"tell us about it," chorused everyone else.

The table fell into silence once more as people started on their dinners. For the second time that night the silence was broken by Towa. "Hey," she glanced around the table, "is everyone going to the Halloween costume masquerade this Saturday?"

"I don't have a costume," muttered Krad, "besides, I've got a project that I'm going to start on." Everyone at the table including Riku gave him a you've got to be kidding look. The blond sighed throwing up his hands, "fine, I'm going, you happy?" Everyone else at the table grinned in response.

"You know," began Mio, "I've got a great idea on how to spice this party up for us."

Argentine leaned in," sounds intriguing."

"Well," started Mio leaning back in her chair. "Last year we all did matching costumes and that was a lot of fun but this year, how about a find your special person hunt?"

"A what?" Towa cocked her head.

"See it goes like this," Mio leaned forwards placing her fork on the table as she looked from person to person. "Each of us goes to the party separately and then we try and find our respective partner. So," she glanced at Towa, "you'll be looking for argentine, and so on."

The others at the table glanced at each other grinning in a growing excitement.

Krad leaned forwards, "can we have help with our costume or are we looking for everyone?"

Mio grinned, "nope, your only looking for your partner, so you can get anyone you want other then that person to help you out."

"So what happens if you don't find your partner?" asked Dark.

"Well," Mio smiled, "you'll have to work that out between yourself and your partner."

"This sounds like a lot of fun," Argentine grinned, "I think I know what I'm going to do."

"Um," Riku held up a hand, "can I still do it even though I don't have a partner?"

Mio grinned and slung an arm around the other girl's shoulders, "don't be silly, of coarse you have a partner, me!"

Krad smirked, "you have my deepest pity."

Mio shot him a dirty look, "thanks a lot."

Krad in return stuck his Tung out at her.

Mio however, got an evil gleam in her eye, "You know Krad, you should really be using that Tung for other things rather then sticking it out at me. I'm sure that Dark would enjoy it."

The blond promptly turned a bright shade of red and suddenly took a great interest in his now cold pork chop.

Freedurt smiled and leaned over to poke the still blushing blond, "so Krad got any ideas on your costume?"

"Actually," started Krad, "I do, and I'm going to need your, Mio's, Towa's and Riku's help with it."

The four girls looked at each other and grinned, "we'll help."

Dark, Elliot, and Argentine looked at each other then at the four madly grinning girls and shivered.

xxx

AN: Okay people, I need ideas for costumes here. The people who need them are: Dark, Towa, Mio, Riku, Elliot, Freedurt, Argentine, Daisuke, Satoshi, Keiji, Fumidashi, and Takeshi. Shew, did I miss anyone?

I've already got Risa and Krad's costumes in mind but I need help with the others. Please put your ideas in a review or PM them to me. If I get two people saying the same costume for the same person I'll give credit to both. I'll let you know at the beginning of the costume party who gave what idea.


	16. Chapter 16

DN College ch 16

Disclaimer: See first eleven chapters.

AN: I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing this.

X

Risa smiled as she peered from behind the bush she was currently hiding behind. Krad was walking back to his dorm probably done for the day. She smiled again and darted out from behind her bush and grabbed him by the arm. "There you are how about you and I go to get a drink and then maybe we could have some real fun after." She batted her eyes at the blond.

Krad pulled his arm from Risa's grip and glared at her. "I don't want to get a drink with you, or have fun with you so would you kindly get lost." He turned and stalked off.

Risa folded her arms and glowered after the boy. "If you think that I'm giving up that easily You are going to be sadly mistaken." She turned and stalked in the other direction.

X

**The next day**.

Krad was on his way to meet Dark for lunch in the union when he was tackled by a blur of long brown hair.

"Go out with me?"

"No way!"

"Pretty please?"

"No way in hell!"

x

**The Next day. **

Risa spotted her blond and sprinted up to him. "I've got tickets to tonight's football game and I was wondering…"

"No," the blond turned and walked off."

X

**The Next day. **

Risa stalked up to Krad and Dark who were waiting on Argentine and Towa to get out of class. "Risa held up a stuffed black cat with a red collar and shook it threateningly. "Go out with me or the cat gets it."

Krad, "the hell?"

"_BOOMER!" Risa is struck by an energy ball that looks suspiciously like Krad's when he has his powers. "How dare you steal my cat!" Risa is flattened by a second and more powerful energy ball._

Krad and Dark both sweatdrop, "You know folks, it's never a good idea to steal things from the author."

_SS13 shrugs in front of her computer, "hey, I wanted to get my 2 cents in, can't let Krad have all the fun you know." She grins evilly while petting the stuffed black cat. "Mahahahahaaaa!" _

X

**The next day. **

Risa appears out of thin air and glomps Krad, "darling!"

"Mio! Get her off me!"

Mio pulls a baseball bat out of her backpack and whacks Risa over the head with it knocking her out.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

X

**The next day.**

"Honey!"

"Damn it."

Whack.

"Thank you Argentine."

"No problem."

X

**The Next day. **

"Oh shit."

"Cupcake!"

"Krad Duck!"

Whack!

""Wow, nice shot Elliot."

"Why thank you."

x

**The next day. **

"Now you understand what you are supposed to do?"

"Yep," Yuli grinned at the older boy. "Don't worry, we'll get her and we'll get her good."

He nodded in satisfaction, "good, I know that you four are the best and that she doesn't stand a chance. After you're done you and the others come back to me and I'll give you the other ten dollars."

"Right," The four kids nodded, hopped back on to their bikes and were off to complete their assignment.

X

Yuli grinned at his three best friends, "see, I told you he was cool."

Yu nodded, "it's amazing that he's giving us twenty dollars to do this."

"Yea," agreed Rini "But from the sound of that girl I'd have gladly done it for free."

"I know what you mean," nodded Ai.

"Alright, guys," said Yuli, "enough chit chat the target is in sight."

"Right."

X

Risa was walking down the street deep in thought on how next to approach the blond when she was startled by yells.

"Yaa, Yaa! Yaa, Yaa! Yaa, Yaa!"

Risa looked up just in time to get a water balloon straight in the face. A Black haired boy shot past on his bike. She was then hit in the head with a second water balloon from a girl with pink pigtails who shot past on her other side. Then she was hit a third time by another girl with pink hair and she to rocketed past on a bike. Risa ducked covering her head as a second boy this one with brown hair road past but he didn't do anything but laugh. She looked up and saw why this last kid hadn't done anything; he was holding a video camera. The four kid's road off laughing.

Risa slowly got to her feet reaching one hand up to feel her hair and as soon as her fingers touched her rich silky brown locks her eyes widened and she let out an ear piercing shriek. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

X

**The next day. **

Dark and Riku were on their way to the library to meet the others for a study session before the Halloween dance the next night. When they both spotted something that stopped both dead in their tracks."

"Oh my God, is that my sister?" Riku looked over at Dark to make sure he was seeing what she was seeing.

"I think it is," began Dark in confusion. "But what the hell happened to her?"

Riku now over her shock started to snicker, "I don't know but that is great! I can't wait to tell the others. Come on!"

Dark joined Riku in her mad dash to the library. The two sprinted up the front steps and into the main room. They took the stairs up to the second floor two at a time and burst into the little study room where all the others were.

Argentine jumped as Dark and Riku burst into the room. Both teens stopped panting for breath before they both started to laugh.

Dark grinned, "You wouldn't believe what we just saw!" He doubled over laughing.

"Huh?" everyone looked at each other and then at the two laughing in the door.

"Well," asked Mio, "are you going to tell us or are we going to have to play twenty questions?"

Riku managed to stop laughing long enough to gasp out, "we just saw my sister and, and, and she…" She started to laugh again.

Dark finished what Riku had been saying, "she looked like an umpa lumpa!"

"WHAT?"

"Are you serious!" asked Towa.

Both Dark and Riku nodded still unable to speak around their laughter."

Mio who was over by the window happened to glance out at that moment. "Oh my God! She does look like an Umpa Lumpa!"

Everyone else in the room except Krad ran to Mio's side and stared out at the sight before them. They all could see Risa stalking along the sidewalk. Her hair was dark green and her skin was orange.

"Oh that's good!" Laughed Elliot.

The others joined Dark and Riku in rolling around on the floor.

It took about five minutes for anyone to notice that Krad wasn't joining in the mirth.

Argentine wiped his eyes and stared at the blond. "Krad, why do you look like the cat that just ate the bird?"

Everyone turned to stair at the smug looking blond, who smiled innocently, "no particular reason." But the evil twinkle in his eyes said differently.

Towa raised an eyebrow, "now that was a lie if I've ever heard one."

Mio walked over leaning on the blonds' shoulder, "now Krad, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our friend out there would you?"

"Now what ever would give you that idea?"

Elliot folded his arms, "okay, how'd you do it?"

"I had some friends who were willing to hit her with a few special water balloons that I created no big deal really," Krad leaned back in his chair.

"Sneaky," commented Freedert, "how much did you pay them?"

"Twenty a piece," Krad shrugged, "that was the best eighty dollars that I've ever spent.

Dark smiled walking over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "you're so adorable."

X

AN: Wow, I had way to much fun writing this chapter. Haha.

Can any one name the animes that Yuli, Rini, Ai and Yu are from? Yes, I did say animes, there are three of them. Who goes with which anime? Also can anyone tell me which movie where the battle cry Yaa, Yaa! Is from?

Okay people, I still need ideas for costumes here. The people who need them are: Dark, Towa, Mio, Riku, Elliot, Freedurt, Argentine, Daisuke, Satoshi, Keiji, Fumidashi, and Takeshi. Shew, did I miss anyone?

I've already got Risa and Krad's costumes in mind but I need help with the others. Please put your ideas in a review or PM them to me. If I get two people saying the same costume for the same person I'll give credit to both. I'll let you know at the beginning of the costume party who gave what idea.

Also I'd like to say thanks to those who have already sent in Ideas,. Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do with out you.


	17. Chapter 17

DN College ch 17

Disclaimer: See first eleven chapters.

AN: Okay, here is one last filler chapter before the Halloween party. Also here is who guessed which animes the four kids who helped Krad in the last chapter are from.

Animeannie: Rini is from Sailor Moon.

Queen of the Pirates: Okay well, I've got Rini from Sailor moon.

Queen of the Pirates: Ai from loveless… There's an Ai in loveless? Good guess but not quite.

The other Kids are as follows.

Yuli: Ronin Warriors:

Yu and Ai: Final Fantasy Unlimited:

Oh, I almost forgot, the Movie where the battle cry Yaa Yaa! Is used is called The Devine Secrets of the Yaa Yaa sisterhood.

I know that everyone is really wanting me to write the Halloween party but don't you also want to see what Daisuke is up to first?

X

"Oh, my God!" Keiji stared at the person walking into the room. "I repeat, oh my God, it's a real honest to God Umpa Lumpa!"

"Die!" Risa launched herself at the laughing blond.

Keiji syncing his imminent death at the hands of one psycho umpa lumpa quickly took refuge behind his strong and brave protector Fumidashi.

Takeshi snickered, "nice look Risa, but Halloween is tomorrow."

Risa turned her malevolent glare on him, "shut up Takeshi!"

"Well, what happened to you?" asked Daisuke leaning forward.

"I don't have any solid proof," began Risa, "but I think that either Krad or his friends had something to do with this."

Keiji poked his head out from behind Fumidashi and started to sing, "umpa, lumpa, dumpity due, I've, got another, puzzle, for you, Umpa, lumpa, dupity dee, if, you're wise, you'll listen to me."

Fumidashi actually smiled slightly at his friend's antics.

Satoshi smothered a laugh behind his hand.

Grinning evilly Takeshi took up where Keiji had left off, "who do you blame, when your kid is a BRAT! Pampered and spoiled, like a Siamese CAT!..." He had to quite suddenly stop singing and duck a launched projectile from Camp Risa. "Hey, that wasn't very nice."

"I hate all of you," growled Risa folding her arms and sulking on the sofa.

Daisuke actually smiled a bit before he once more became serious, "Okay guys, enough messing around." The little red-head leaned forward looking from person to person. "Does everyone have their costumes for the party tomorrow night?"

"Keiji grinned, "Fumidashi and I have all the costumes ready for their new owners, all you have to do is slip them on and your good to go."

"You sure got those quick," commented Satoshi in surprise.

Keiji smirked at the other boy, "I am the great Theater Management major with a minor in costume design and directing of coarse I got them quickly."

Satoshi deadpanned, "you had Fumidashi get them, didn't you."

Keiji placed both hands over his heart and fell to the floor in a faint, "You woond me so, how could you question my greatness."

"Yep," nodded Takeshi, "he had Fumidashi do all the work."

Fumidashi rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and stepped over the still fainted Keiji. He pulled a large box out from behind the sofa and started passing out the costumes to their owners. "As you will see when you put these on tomorrow, they were fitted to your exact measurements. They were made with the person wearing them in mind and were also designed for maximum comfort."

The sound of rustling paper filled the room as everyone curiously opened the packages and looked in. There were general murmurs of delight and surprise.

"Okay," said Takeshi looking up from his package, "I'm impressed."

Risa squealed in delight, "oh its so pretty!" She leapt to her feet bounded across the room and glomped Fumidashi.

Keiji who had still been laying on the floor was suddenly on his feet. He quickly walked over and detached Risa from his subordinate, "mine."

Everyone else in the room snickered.

"Daisuke, I've got a question," Takeshi leaned forward looking at his friend, "How are we supposed to recognize Dark and the others tomorrow?"

Daisuke smirked, "Dark will be easy to find, He has little creativity and will go as something highly recognizable. As for the others, they will be the ones hanging around Dark so that is how we will find them."

"Sounds good to me," Satoshi smiled, "They will never see us coming."

Daisuke nodded as the others in the room laughed and clapped, that is, all but Fumidashi who frowned slightly.

Xxx

Wow, so sorry this is a day late but class reading caught up with me. I'm Hoping to have the Next chapter out on time. Hope you liked.

Thanks everyone who gave costume ideas, I think that you will like what I came up with.


	18. Chapter 18

DN College ch 18

Disclaimer: see first eleven chapters.

AN: Okay, folks, here is the chapter all of you have been waiting for. The Halloween Party! Yea! I'm going to put a list of the characters, after their names are what they are going to the party as and after that is the person who gave the idea. If there are two names I combined two ideas, if there is no name it was my idea.

Actually, the Party is going to be split up into the next three chapters, before the party, the party itself, and after the party. Hope you like, and thanks again to everyone who gave costume ideas, I love you all.

Sorry this is so late: I got a bunch of school work dropped on my head all due in the next couple of weeks. Blah, school really is a pain in the arss!

X

1. Krad: Sexy Snow Sprite.

2. Dark: gangster with black mask but in the outfit from end of anime: Ninja Mafia Mistress and D Magic He caries a stuffed rabbit that is named Wiz: sakura angel dark.

3. Argentine: Grim Reaper: DeadRat309.

4. Towa: Dominatrix Sea Witch: Ninja Mafia Mistress and DeadRat309.

5. Freedert: Victorian lady: Midnight Ghost.

6. Elliot: Romeo: D Magic.

7. Mio: Amulet Heart: GothicChevy…….. Anime Shugo Chara

8. Riku: Warrior Mummy princess: The Lantern and Luna moon girl.

9. Daisuke: Elmo: Ninja Mafia Mistress Black leather and bondage gear: from QueenOfThePirates.

10. Satoshi: Jack Frost: The Lantern Black leather and bondage gear from QueenOfThePirates.

11. Takeshi: zombie: Dawns Eternal Twilight and Cherry Maiden.

12. Risa: She-Devil.

13. Keiji: Pimp: KhonsuYue.

14. Fumidashi: Alacard: KhonsuYue.

X

"You and all this damn hair! How do you expect me to get it all under here?"

"I don't know, you're the theater and costume expert… Ouch, hey watch it with that thing!"

"Well then hold still and you won't get stuck again.

Krad gave Riku a dirty look, "you know this was all you girls idea. I just wanted to be a werewolf."

"But Kraddy," chirped Towa as she fluffed and primped the blonds' outfit. "That's just so boring, you're really going to make Dark take notice and remember, if he can't find you he has to do your math homework for the rest of the semester. He'd have seen through that cheep werewolf costume in a heart beat."

"Yea, agreed Freedert, "you need just more then a mask to have a costume."

"Okay, girls, I think that I got it, what do you think? Can you see any of his real hair?"

Mio joined the other girls in their contemplation of one Krad Hikari formerly going to be werewolf and now transformed into a sexy snow sprite. The blond was wearing a short six inches above the knees light blue and white dress with silver snow flakes embroidered around the hems, collar and waist. Silver snow flake bracelets adorned the blonds' slender wrist, and a silver snow flake necklace hung about his neck while matching earrings dangled from his ears. Blue contacts hid the normally gold eyes and a light blue and white wig hid the gold hair; while small silver butterfly wings adorned his back. To finish the costume a little bit of white powder applied to the skin to make the blond even paler then he normally was, white tights and white high healed boots.

Towa grinned, "Girls, I think that we have a winner. He looks great!"

If I didn't know him, I'd really think that he was a girl," commented Riku.

Yea, nodded Freedert.

Krad squirmed, "but are the fake breast really necessary?"

"Yes," chorused all the girls.

Towa glanced at the clock, "oh, its almost time to go, we better get Riku and Mio ready."

Yes, nodded Freedert smoothing a hand down her red velvet Victorian age dress.

"Alright," Towa clapped her hands, "Freedert, you take Mio over to your room and get her ready while Krad and I help out Riku. We'll see each other at the party when we find everyone."

Everyone nodded and split going to the assigned room.

X

"Hold still so I can get your wig on straight," Freedert fastened the last pin holding the pink wig onto Mio's light brown hair. "There we go, you look great!"

Mio turned and smiled at her childhood friend. "Do you think that Riku will like it?"

"I really think that she would like you even if you were wearing a paper bag on your head. Freedert turned Mio around to see herself in the full-length mirror. "So what do you think? Not bad for someone who isn't in costume and design."

Mio laughed as she looked herself up and down, she was in a white skirt and halter top with red ribbons around the edges and white boots. Her hair was hidden under a pink wig with a large red heart pin on the side and small white angel wings were on her back. A red ribbon was tied loosely around her neck and she had pink and red bands around her upper forearms. "You're right; you did do a good job. Ever consider switching your major?"

"Nope," smiled Freedert picking up her red feathered mask. "I like being a cooking major. You know that Elliot and I want to open a little bakery after we finish school."

Mio sighed, "Ah well, I tried."

Freedert and Mio laughed as they gathered up their things and headed out for the party.

X

"Riku, you really do need to hold still if we are going to get this done any time soon."

"Sorry Krad," Riku made a conscious effort to hold still and stop fidgeting.

Krad finished wrapping the gauze around Riku's neck and reached for the mummy mask slipping it over the girl's head. He then put the long black wig over the top of the mask and fastened a small silver crown to it finishing the effect. "Are you almost done Towa?"

"Just wrapping the last bit down here," Towa popped up from where she had bin finishing wrapping more gauze around Riku's left leg.

The two mummy makers backed off regarding their creation.

"I think that is pretty good, I like it." Smiled Towa,

Krad nodded his agreement, "Yes, I like the Zeana warrior princess look combined with the classic mummy look."

Riku turned in a circle showing off the costume from all angles. "I really like this, thanks guys."

"No problem," Krad slid his white half mask over his face.

"It was our pleasure," grinned Towa sliding on her own black mask.

"So," Riku sauntered over to the door. "What are we all waiting for? The Party a waits."

X

"Oh, no, no way, you are not going to the party dressed like that!"

"What's wrong?"

"You look like a dork!"

"Hey!"

"You really do."

"Well then what am I going to wear?"

"Take off that stupid Frankenstein mask and come here."

Grumbling Dark pulled off his monster mask and stomped over to Argentine's side, "so what do you got?"

"It should be what do you have," corrected Elliot walking up on Dark's other side.

Dark glared at Romeo, then at the Grim Reaper, "what ever."

"We can leave his black close the way that they are and his black trench coat will be fine too. We just need a few little things to touch up the costume." Argentine turned rummaging in a box of costume props. "Here, put these on," he handed Dark a pair of black fingerless gloves before he started to dig in the box again.

Elliot joined his old friend in digging in the box of wonders, He pulled out a waist length black wig and plopped it onto Dark's head.

About the same time Argentine handed Dark a black half mask and pulled a strange looking bunny out of the box. "Go get your coat on."

Sighing in defeat Dark pulled on his coat and allowed Argentine to pin the bunny thing to his left shoulder.

"There, you're a gangster with a bunny." Argentine backed off and nodded.

"We better get going if we want to get to the party on time," said Elliot pulling on his mask. The other two boys nodded and pulled on their own mask.

X

"Are you guys ready yet?"

"Hold your horses; we'll be ready in a minute!"

"Humph, and they say it takes for ever for us girls to get ready." Risa tapped one red high-healed foot on the floor."

The others all filed out of the other room tugging and making last minute adjustments on their costumes.

Keiji flicked a strand of blond hair over his shoulder as he smoothed imagined wrinkles out of his suit. He had rings on each of his fingers and a gold money sign hanging around his neck.

Fumidashi stalked out behind him red coat flapping in the breeze.

Risa raised an eyebrow, "You look good as Alacard Fumidashi."

Said boy adjusted his red hat and pushed up the orange glasses, "thanks."

Daisuke and Satoshi came out next looking rather smug.

The last one out was Takeshi who staggered towards Risa, "Umm, umm, umm."

Risa backed away from the zombie Takeshi in disgust, "ewww, get away."

Takeshi grinned and quickly hugged the devil girl before he sprinted for the door. "Yea! party! Let's go!"

The others all followed after the hyperactive zombie.


	19. Chapter 19

Dn College Chapter 19,

Disclaimer: See first eleven chapters.

AN: I am so sorry this chapter is so late but midterms, projects getting assigned and coming due, combined with writer's block seriously do nothing to getting chapters out on time. I hope that this longer chapter makes up for the wait. On a more personal level, I'm really cold right now. It's like 62 degrees in my room right now and has been for the last few weeks. Actually, 62 is better then a few days ago when it was 57. Sometimes I really hate the dorms.

Xxx

Krad glanced around the crowded hall it looked like half the college was here. Students had really come out of the woodworks to attend this party. The snow Fairy blinked, if he didn't know any better he'd swear that the pumpkin over to his left was his religions professor. The blond shook his head, nah; the man was a complete stick in the mud. He glanced around and grinned as he saw Mio and Riku walk right past each other without any sign of recognition. Towa was off somewhere looking for Argentine, while Freedert and Elliot had already found each other and Dark was most likely somewhere close to the food. Krad smirked to himself and started weaving his way through the crowd. In his preoccupation of looking for Dark he wasn't paying close attention to where he was going and due to this the blond crashed into someone. The blond stumbled losing his tentative balance on the high heals. He would have fallen but for the strong hands that grabbed his shoulders keeping him on his feet.

"Hey, sorry, are you okay miss?"

Krad blinked for a second before realizing that the person obviously thought that he was a girl. "Yea, I'm fine, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He looked up at the person who was still holding him up and had to bite back a shocked exclamation. "Hey, nice Alacard costume."

The other boy grinned, "I see you're familiar with Hellsing."

Krad nodded, "Very cool anime..."

"Hey, Fumidashi, where'd you go?"

Alacard rolled his eyes, "I swear that guy would lose his head if it wasn't attached." He turned waving over another person, "Keiji, over here."

The blond theater major dressed as a pimp popped up next to his friend, "Hey, where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere."

Fumidashi deadpanned, "You couldn't find me with all this red?"

Keiji sniffed, "In this crowd?" He then turned to look at Krad, "And who is this pretty lady?"

Krad actually had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, this costume was great! He held out his hand to the other blond, "Hi, I'm Kari, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Keiji took the offered hand and lightly kissed the back of it, "It is an honor to meet a pretty lady such as yourself."

Krad had to bite back a snicker he couldn't wait to tell Dark this later. He then smiled, "It was very nice to meet you but I've got to go find my friends. I hope to see you later. He turned and

Vanished back into the crowd.

X

Fumidashi glanced over at his friend, "You do realize that you just got completely suckered?"

"Huh?" Keiji blinked in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Fumidashi actually laughed, "Keiji that was Krad, Dark's boyfriend."

"Whaaaaaaaa? That was a boy!?"

"Yes," Fumidashi rolled his eyes, "Remember Mio is in most of your classes."

Keiji nodded, "I know that, she's brilliant in makeup and costume design, as was just proven tonight by me getting completely suckered. I can't wait to talk to her in class on Monday."

"By the way, are you going to tell Daisuke?" Fumidashi glanced over at his friend. "You know that is the whole reason that he wanted us to come. We are good at seeing through people's costumes… most of the time" He raised a hand pushing back the brim of his hat.

Keiji frowned for a second thinking, then he smiled slowly, "no, no I don't think I'm going to." He folded his arms, "let Daisuke find Dark on his own, I'm sick of this little game." He turned abruptly, "come on, we're here, lets have some fun."

X

Riku grinned silently creeping up behind Mio, it'd taken her a while to figure out who Mio was but now. She tapped the other girl on the shoulder, "hi Mio."

The other girl jumped turning around, "Riku! Is that you?""

"Yea, can't believe that we've walked past each other four or five times already."

Mio nodded, "tell me about it," she walked around the other girl, "now, Krad and Towa did great on your costume."

Riku smiled, "yea, I love your costume, it must have been expensive."

Mio shook her head, "no, actually, I made it myself so it really didn't cost a thing, it just took a lot of time."

Riku gaped, "No way, you made that?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool!"

"Hey guys!"

Riku and Mio turned and grinned, "Hi Freedert, Elliot."

"So," Freedert leaned against Elliot, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I see you two found each other."

Yea," nodded Riku, "It took a bit but we did."

MIO glanced over at Elliot, "Did Towa find Argentine? And has anyone seen Krad yet?"

Elliot shrugged, "Towa has found Argentine but hasn't let him know it yet, and no one has seen Krad... now that I think about it I don't know where Dark has gotten off to either."

"He's with Argentine over by the food," grinned Towa strolling up.

"Hah! I knew it! I knew Dark would be by the food!"

Elliot stared at the girl that walked up next to Towa. He peered at the blue haired girl, "do I know you?" The other four girls started laughing hysterically. He looked around at them in confusion, "what? What'd I say?"

The blue haired girl pouted, as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, "And you claim to be one of my best friends." She then dropped her head onto Elliot's shoulder and pretended to cry.

Elliot's mouth dropped open, "Krad?"

"Yes?"

Elliot shook his head, "Well dang, no wonder we couldn't find you."

Krad struck a dramatic pose, "I'm just that good."

Mio's eyebrow shot up, "Egotistical much?"

Krad gave her a look, "your ego tends to rub off on people."

Towa snickered.

`Okay, let's go find Dark and Argentine," Said Freedert tugging Elliot in the direction of the food.

Krad blinked, "Oh real quick, my name for the night is Kari, I ran into two of Daisuke's friends and gave them that name."

The others nodded, "Got it."

Krad grabbed Towa by the arm, "hey, you up for a little bet?"

Towa nodded, "Sure."

Krad leaned over and whispered something in her ear and Towa grinned, "Haha, yea sure."

X

Daisuke glanced around the dance hall, "Have you seen Dark yet."

"No," Satoshi shook his head, "I don't see where Keiji and Fumidashi have gotten off to either."

Takeshi suddenly popped up seemingly out of thin air. "I checked over by the food, no Dark."

Risa glanced over at Daisuke, "Maybe he decided not to come after all." She crossed her arms, "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any of his friends either."

Daisuke sighed in annoyance, "Keep your eyes open for him but have fun."

Risa and Takeshi nodded and vanished into the crowd, while Daisuke silently gritted his teeth. Dark was turning out to be a real pain in the ass.

Satoshi glanced at his boyfriend and to himself thought, this Dark fetish was starting to get a little old. He was actually glad that Dark had found out the secret and had left. He didn't want to share Daisuke with anyone and was actually rooting for the blond and his friends. Hopefully Daisuke would give this stupid obsession up soon.

Xxx

Dark and Argentine smirked as first Takeshi then Risa walked past without recognizing them.

Dark chuckled stealing a cookie off the buffet table. "This costume is brilliant; did you see how they just walked past?" He took a bite and frowned, "eww, peanut butter."

Argentine nodded, "see I told you this was better then that monster mask you chose." He sipped gingerly at his cup of punch, "Have you seen any sign of Krad yet."

Dark sighed shaking his head, "I haven't seen so much as a single blond hair. He then frowned worriedly, "You don't think that he didn't come, do you?"

`No," Argentine shook his head, "No, the girls would have given him no choice but to come even if his costume was just a bed sheet. He should be around here somewhere and..."

"Argey, you oh me a nice dinner."

Argentine jumped spinning around in surprise and blinked. Towa was dressed in a witch costume but was holding a trident and the costume seemed to be made out of black leather. There was a whip hanging on her belt and a spiked collar was around her neck. Her hair was hidden under a green wig and a star fish was attached to the witch's hat.

Dark had to jab is friend in the ribs to get his attention, "stop it you're drooling."

Argentine flushed a bright red reminiscent of Daisuke's hair as Towa sauntered up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled sweetly, "You oh me dinner at The Sparkling Heart."

Both Dark and Elliot winced in sympathy for there friend. The Sparkling Heart was a very nice little cafe close to the college but it was very, very pink. Guys tried everything they could to try and talk there girlfriends out of going there.

The other girls just snickered at the horrified expression on Argentine's face, "Oh God! That was the place you wanted! No wonder you wouldn't tell me, I'd never have agreed."

Towa giggled, "I know and that's why I didn't tell you."

Mio smirked patting Argentine on the shoulder, "just think about all that pinkness."

The silver haired grim reaper twitched violently, "Excuse me while I go puke in the plant over there."

Krad snickered at his friend's plight, this though drew both Argentine's and Dark's attention to the new girl.

"Hello gorgeous," Argentine bowed, "and who might you be?"

Krad smiled sweetly "I'm one of Mio's friends, you can call me Kari." He walked over grabbed the other boy by the collar and kissed him firmly on the lips. He then bounced around grabbed Dark by the hand and drug him towards the food table, "Come on cuty, let's get something to eat." He left behind one very, very shocked Argentine, four stunned friends and one Towa who was mentally laughing her ass off at the others expressions.

X

Krad drug his very confused boyfriend away from the others and when he judged that they were far enough not to be overheard by anyone he shoved Dark behind one of the plants and turned to face him. The blond smirked at the completely lost expression on Dark's face, "I just have two things to say to you..."

Dark held up a hand, "If you are going to say that you love me, I'll have to inform you that I already have a boyfriend and we are quite happy."

Krad smirked "That's not what I was going to say but I do love you very, very much." The blond held up a hand cutting Dark off before he could speak. "What I was going to say was first, you oh me twenty bucks because Towa found Argentine first, second, I was joking about the math homework and thirdly, great impression of a goldfish."

Dark shook his head, "Krad?" He then slowly began to grin, "Damn, you had me completely fooled."

Krad preened under the admiring gaze of the other boy.

Dark then cocked his head, "I do have to ask, what was with the kissing Argentine?"

"Oh that," Krad smirked, "It was just a little bet with Towa. I bet that Argentine wouldn't figure out who I was and the kiss was to confuse the hell out of him." Krad then grinned evilly, "And just imagine the look on his face when he finds out who kissed him."

Dark started to laugh, "That is going to be great! I hope that Mio has her camera." Dark offered his arm to his boyfriend, "We better get back before the others start to wonder where I've gotten off to with the new girl."

Krad laughed and took the offered arm, "Yes let's."

X

The two rejoined the group bringing along cookies. Time slowly began to pass the group laughing and chattering away.

Freedert smiled, "I think this has been the best Halloween party ever."

Elliot nodded unable to answer due to the cookie in his mouth.

Argentine sighed, "Yes, but I'm a little surprised that Krad skipped out on us." He failed to notice that everyone else smirked smugly.

Riku sighed, "Don't look now, but here comes trouble."

The group turned and watched the six people walking towards them.

Dark's eyebrows shot up, "I don't think I'm ever going to look at Elmo in quite the same way again."

"You've got to admit though, my sister's costume is rather fitting," muttered Riku, nodding at the devil girl.

Daisuke strolled up smiling, "Hi Dark I see that your so called boyfriend is a no show. So you have to pick up some random girl for company." He smirked wrapping an arm around Satoshi's shoulders.

Dark's arm tightened around his boyfriend's waist, as he glared at the red-head, "Actually, Krad knows about Kari and said that he doesn't mind me taking her to this dance."

Argentine scowled stepping up on Dark's other side, "get lost, it was a nice party until you showed up."

Towa grabbed her boyfriend partly so he wouldn't do something stupid but partly so she wouldn't do something stupid either.

Riku smirked, I see that you don't have green hair any more."

Risa glared at her sister, "shut up."

Riku smirked high fiving Mio please that she'd been able to push the devil's buttons.

Daisuke scowled trying to stair Dark down. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

Dark's eyebrows shot up, "Did you just seriously ask what I think you asked?"

"Yes, yes he did," nodded Krad leaning against the purple haired teen.

Daisuke glared at the girl clinging to Dark, "you can stay out of this."

"Oh no," Krad shook his head, "I think I'm a big part of this." The blond in disguise wrapped his arm around Dark's waist leaning in closer.

Daisuke snorted and turned his attention to Dark. "Why won't you listen and come back to me?"

Dark's eyes narrowed in anger, "you really don't get it, do you?" His grip tightened on his partner, "For the last time the answer to you Daisuke is no, I'm not ever coming back to you. You lied to me, you cheated on me, you were manipulative, you never really cared about me, you used me to benefit yourself, I was nothing ever more then a pretty trophy to show off to people... Do you really want me to continue?"

Daisuke sneered turning away, "we'll see." He waved to the others, "come on, let's go."

Risa, Satoshi and Takeshi turned away and followed the red-head into the crowd.

Keiji and Fumidashi looked at each other and headed in another direction.

Keiji turned and waved at Mio, "great job on all the costumes, see you in class on Monday."

Argentine blinked glancing at Mio, "Do you know him?"

Mio shrugged, "yea, he's in a lot of my theater classes." She shifted leaning against the wall, "he and his friend Fumidashi are really okay people once you get to know them."

Towa nodded, I think I had Fumidashi in one of my business classes; he's very quiet and a hard worker."

Freedert smothered a yawn, glancing at her watch. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Uh guys, do you know it's almost 2.00 am?"

"Wow, it doesn't seem like we've been here that long," muttered Towa glancing at her own watch. "I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to head back to the dorms."

Argentine nodded, "Yea," He glanced around the hall, "it looks like the party is winding down anyway."

The others all agreed and started towards the exit.

"Even with that little run in with Daisuke, this has been a great night," remarked Dark.

Argentine raised an eyebrow in surprise, "but Krad didn't show up."

Towa groaned as she started down the outside steps, "Hun, you just cost me fifty bucks, do you know that?"

"huh?" Argentine glanced over at her, "what are you talking about?"

Mio smirked, "Kari, are you going to tell him now?"

Krad / Kari smirked back, "Sure," he stepped in front of a confused Argentine and pulled off the wig, "helloooooo."

Argentine's jaw dropped, "whaaaaaaaaa? Krad?"

"Uh huh."

"This whole time you were..."

"Yep."

"Then that means..."

"You guessed it."

"Then you..."

"Correct."

"Eww! You kissed me!"

(Click.)

"Mio! Burn that Camera!"

Xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is seriously the last disclaimer for this story. I don't own anything.

AN: I hope this chapter is good. I don't know when the next update is going to be, I have a lot of classes and have a lot of stuff coming due for classes. I hope that I'll have time to write over Thanksgiving brake but I don't really know. But for now, enjoy the short chapter.

X

Daisuke smirked, he was going to get Dark one way or another. He quickly walked up behind the purple-haired teen and tapped him on the shoulder.

Dark turned in surprise and then glared at the red-haired boy, "what do…"

Daisuke smirked grabbing Dark by the front of the shirt and fell backwards dragging Dark down on top of him. Daisuke landed on his back with Dark straddling him. The red-head reached up wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Dark at first was to shocked to even struggle and the kiss lasted for about twenty seconds or so before he got his shock under control and started struggling in the red-head's death-grip. He finally was able to brake free from the red-head. He raised his head only to see his boyfriend staring at them. Dark watched the look of shock and disbelief fade into hurt and anger. The blond turned on his heal and stalked back the way he'd apparently come. The purple-haired teen lunged to his feet ready to chase after his boyfriend and almost fell flat on his face as Daisuke grabbed his ankle. He shook free of the red-head's grip and glared down at him. "I'll deal with you later."

"He's going to leave you for this you know," Daisuke smirked, "He most likely thinks that you were cheating on him."

Dark glared even harder, "Even if Krad does leave me for this I'll not come back to you. Get this through your little red head, I don't care for you any more." All your actions of trying to drive me away from Krad and my new friends has shown me the true you and killed anything that I may have felt." Dark turned on his heal starting in the direction that Krad had gone. "Grow up and get a life Daisuke."

Leaving the red-head fuming on the ground.

X

Krad stalked blindly through the campus trying to figure out what the hell he'd seen and what he was going to do. It really hurt seeing Dark entangled with Daisuke like that. It had looked like his boyfriend had been enjoying the kiss and that hurt even more. Was he doing something wrong in this boyfriend thing? Yes, he was new at having a partner but he'd thought he'd been doing okay. Maybe it was his fault, maybe he was doing things all wrong, maybe Dark wanted more action?

"Krad!"

The blond kept walking ignoring the voice calling his name, to lost in his hurt and confusion to really recognize the voice.

"Krad wait up!"

The blond kept moving, he had to keep moving, maybe it was all a bad dream.

"Krad please, wait!"

The voice that had been calling him finally penetrated the haze of emotions and the blond paused in confusion.

X

Dark ran up to his boyfriend panting, "Damn, you can move fast." He leaned over trying to catch his breath. Finally after a minute or so he glanced up and at the blond angel. "Krad listen, I'm sorry about what happened, I..." The blond looked at him confused.

"So I haven't done anything wrong?"

Dark blinked, now he was confused, "Wrong? No you haven't done anything wrong. what are you talking about?"

"So you didn't kiss Daisuke because I'm not doing this boyfriend thing right?"

Dark shook his head, "No, you've done nothing wrong..."

Krad's eyes then narrowed, "Then why were you kissing him?"

Dark rolled his eyes, "He tripped me and pulled me down on top of him, I was to shocked to pull away." Dark shuddered at the memory, " If you really want to know it was the grosses thing ever."

Krad scowled,, "Is that so?" He walked right up to Dark and stared him in the eyes. "Well then," He reached up wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I'll just have to show you that Daisuke's kiss has nothing on my kiss." The blond pressed his mouth to the other's.

Dark smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

Krad finally pulled away breathing a little hard. "Well I think that I can forgive you, on one condition."

Dark raised an eyebrow, "That would be?"

The blond smirked, "Kiss me again."

Dark smiled, "As you wish," he leaned down capturing the other's mouth again.


	21. Chapter 21

DN College Chapter 21,

AN: Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I'll try to get another one up over brake but I'll have to see how things go. You can thank my Criticism of Mass Media class today for this chapter. Thanks professor, if you weren't so boring today this chapter would have never been written.

xxx

Dark grinned actually bouncing in his seat, he couldn't wait until his Music of the World's Cultures professor got here. It was finally time for him to talk about the big project that had all the students talking. The professor normally assigned a 10 page research paper with the students picking the topic but this semester he wasn't doing that, he was doing something completely different. Dark glanced around for his boyfriend glad that they were in the same class so that they could do the project together. He'd actually been in a different hour but it had conflicted with a class that he'd needed for his major, so he'd switched his music class around and boy now he was so glad that he had.

The purple-haired teen grinned as his boyfriend finally appeared flopping into the seat next to him. Dark's grinned widened, "Hey, gorgeous, what's up?"

The blond dropped his backpack on the floor, and berried his head in his arms on the desk. "Wake me up when class starts."

"Your test was that bad?" Dark raised an eyebrow, he seriously didn't see why on earth his boyfriend had pick Fundamentals of Rhetorical Theory in the first place. He winced internally theory yuck, especially theory at eight in the morning. He reached out stroking the blond hair gently.

"No," Krad didn't even lift his head, "the test was fine, its the all nighter that's getting me." The

blond shifted snuggling deeper into the desk, "God I need coffee."

Dark smiled cheerfully, "Awe come on Kraddy, its a lovely day," he stopped stroking the blond hair and patted him on the head, "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"I left it back in the medieval ages with Saint Augustine," came the cranky response.

Dark smirked as he began to trail his fingers along the back of the blonds neck. "We'll get you some coffee after class." The purple haired teen's fingers trailed along the other boy's shoulder and back up his neck.

Krad squirmed, "Stop, that tickles." He shifted reaching back with one hand to swat at the other boy.

"hmm," Dark hummed avoiding the attempts to swat him and kept moving his fingers up and down his boyfriends neck.

It was then that the professor strolled into the room, "good morning class." He turned placing his book and papers on his desk. He then turned to face the class, "I know that you are all diing to hear about the new project that everyone is whispering about."

Krad raised his head tiredness forgotten as he leaned forwards in anticipation of finally knowing what the project was.

The professor, Dr. Brothers smiled leaning back against his desk. "For this project you will be working in groups of 2 to 4 people. You will be able to choose who you work with and I mean it, I don't want anyone coming up to me and asking to either work on there own or in a group of 5 or 6.." He looked around the room, "your project will be to choose a song from another country. You will learn about the song, the culture it comes from and write a 2 to 3 page paper about it. Then you will dress in costume and perform the song in front of the rest of the class."

A girl to Krad's left and two rows back raised her hand, "professor, you said we need costumes, isn't that going to be expensive?"

Dr. Brothers shook his head, "No, I've already talked to Dr. Mercir the head of the costume department. She has agreed to let you barrow the costumes that you need. They don't have to be perfect but I expect at least some effort on this project." He looked around the room again, "believe me, I will know if you put this together a week before its due."

Dark grinned, he had the perfect thing in mind.

Dr. Brothers nodded, "Now everyone pull out your books and turn to page 173, where we will continue talking about early American rock and roll."

The class all pulled out there books and turned to the correct page.

X

Argentine and Elliot both paused at Krad's open door, they could hear two people arguing, the two boys looked at each other and then unashamedly began to listen in.

"No, absolutely not!"

"Oh come on Kraddy, please."

Krad glared at his boyfriend folding his arms across his chest, "no."

Dark walked over wrapping his arms around the blond from behind. He leaned forward lips next to his boyfriend's ear, "pretty please." He tightened his arm around the blond's waist and nibbled delicately on his ear.

Krad's lips parted in a soft sigh, "I hate American rap music."

Dark sighed, "All right, but no Celtic music either."

"that's fair," Krad leaned back against his boyfriend thinking hard.

The room fell silent while the two boys wracked there brains for a song from another country that they both liked or could at least tolerate. Then music floated into the silent room from somewhere down the hall.

Krad sat bolt upright nearly whacking Dark in the face with the top of his head, "that's it!" He wiggled out of his startled boyfriend's grip and hurried over to his computer. It took him a few minutes to get up to YouTube and a few more seconds to get into his favorites and find the song he was looking for, "here."

Dark raised an eyebrow and leaned over the blond's shoulder watching the video on the screen. His lips curled up in a grin, "that's perfect!" The purple haired teen grinned a little more, "I call dibs on the lead singer."

Krad glanced over is shoulder, "Why do I have to be the girl?"

"Because your pretty," hazarded Dark smiling cheekily.

Krad blinked, "I don't know if I should feel flattered or punch you."

Dark smiled stroking a finger along the blond's cheek, "take it as a complement." He leaned down kissing the other on the lips.

Out in the hall Argentine and Elliot smiled at each other and snuck off to go inform the others about what they'd heard.


	22. Chapter 22

DN College Chapter 22,

Disclaimer: "…"

AN: Okay guys, I'm now back at school from Christmas break… "Yea!" So I'll be doing my best to update quicker, both this and all the other things that I'm working on at the moment. My only excuse for my lack of writing lately is I've officially been sucked into the HP universe and have been reading a lot of fics from there. That doesn't mean that I'm leaving DN Angel, it just means that I've been distracted…

Dark glairs, "so that's your excuse."

SS13 sniffs.

Dark, "Okay here's the deal she's gotten hooked on certain characters and types of stories and has been practically glued to the computer reading them. And of course she's got to notice the one character that is almost like my other half, not me, my other half."

SS13 blushes, "It's not my fault that I think Lucius and Draco Malfoy are fun to read about."

Dark rolls eyes, "seriously, what is it with you and Long haired, Evil, sadistic, homicidal blonds?"

SS13 sweatdrop's, "err, on to the fic!"

X

Satoshi leaned back book in hand as he waited for the Music of the World's Cultures class to get out. He sighed silently reviewing his plan yet again. If Daisuke found out about this he would be madder then heck but frankly he didn't care any more, this nonsense had gone on long enough. Satoshi looked up as the class exited, he spotted his quarry quickly. The blond was talking animatedly to Dark about something. He waited until the two other boys were close to him before he spoke. "Hikari, I want to talk to you." The blond turned to him plainly startled at being addressed. Satoshi noticed Dark's eyes narrowing and sighed again, "Hikari, please, it's important."

Dark opened his mouth probably to protest but Krad cut him off, "sure."

Satoshi nodded, "thanks," he gestured to the other side of the hall.

The blond nodded pecking Dark lightly on the cheek before he followed the other boy across the hall. He turned to face the blue-haired teen, "what is this about Hiwatari?"

Satoshi turn to stair the blond in the eye. "I'm sick of this."

Krad blinked, cocking his head in question.

"This silly squabble is getting out of hand," Satoshi folded his arms, "I want it to end."

"You know that we didn't start this," Krad leaned against the wall. "We would be happy to leave you and that red-head alone but he keeps attacking us. Did you seriously think that we wouldn't notice someone hacking into my files?"

Satoshi sighed, "I'm sorry about that, it was wrong."

Krad nodded, "apology accepted. Do you know how we can get that red-head and the girl to lay off?"

Satoshi sighed again, "that, I don't know. I'm going to try and talk to Daisuke tonight."

Krad nodded, "truce then," he held out a hand.

`Truce," the blue haired boy took the offered hand and shook. "I really hope this works out. I'm also glad that you are with Dark, he seems happier then I've ever seen him before."

Krad nodded, turned and started back towards Dark, "See you around."

Satoshi watched the blond rejoin the purple haired teen and the two started off down the hall heads together talking. Dark glanced back at him and smiled. Satoshi smiled back, he was glad that Dark had finally found someone who valued him for who he was. He turned and started down the hall in the opposite direction thinking on ways to get Daisuke to see reason.

X

AN: I know this is really short but it needed to be done. I'm going to show that project that Dark and Krad are working on in the next chapter. I'm thinking about ending this at a New Years party. So as readers what would you like to see? I'm getting kind of low on ideas so drop an idea or two this author's way.


	23. Chapter 23

Dn college Chapter 23,

AN; I'M so sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to get out but RL is hitting me hard. I first got swamped with projects and papers for school and had very little time to write. Then it got to summer and I moved to an on campus apartment, ran to the city a number of times and then had a summer geology class.. I finished class, took a number of trips for the last month of summer and then fall classes started and I've been settling in. I honestly don't know where the fic is going to go from here. Are you readers wanting more or should I end it in a few chapters?

X

Dark grinned bouncing in his seat as he looked eagerly around the room. Krad was huddled in a black coat next to him a faint blush on his pale cheeks but the blond also look exited. The purple haired teen glanced around the room again, he couldn't believe that it was finally time for the big music project, he couldn't wait to get up there and show what he and his boyfriend had come up with, he bounced again.

Dr. Mike Brothers walked out on to the stage and the room fell silent. He smiled around, "alright class, I know that all of you are ready to begin so I'll make it quick. What we are going to do is you are going to drop your papers off with me, get on stage tell us the name of your dance and its country of origin and then perform." Dr. Brothers nodded to the class, "Good luck," he climbed down and took his seat in the front row.

Dark grinned even wider and leaned foreword, "You ready Kraddy?"

The blond rolled his eyes and smacked the other teen upside the head, "Yes, and don't call me that."

Dark smirked, "okay, if you don't like Kraddy, how about, pumpkin, cupcake, sugar, sweetheart..."

Golden eyes narrowed at the purple haired boy, "You want me to tell Meo and Towa that you want to go shopping again?"

Dark paled, "Not particularly." He shuddered at the memory of shopping with the said two girls. He was afraid that he would need intense psychological help if he ever got stuck shopping with the shopping demons from hell again.

Krad smirked, "then you won't call me any of those silly names."

The purple haired teen slouched in his seat pouting, "that was just evil." He folded his arms and turned his attention to the front of the room.

Krad just smiled smugly.

"Lori Keric and Mike Ziman."

The two nervously got up handed there papers in to the professor and climbed up on to the stage turning to face the rest of the class. Mike nodded, "Our dance is the Mexican Hat Dance, it is a traditional Mexican dance." The music started as Mike dropped his hat on the floor.

Dark nudged his boyfriend in the ribs, "Hey, that looks like fun."

Krad raised an eyebrow and sniffed, "if you think dancing around a hat classifies as fun." The blond then folded his arms, "anyway, I like ours better."

The song ended and everyone clapped, Dark settled back ready for the next group to start. The next group had four members and did an American Square Dance. The group after that did a British Waltz, which was followed by a traditional Native American Story Dance. The next dance was a traditional dance from South Africa and then, finally it was there turn.

"Dark Mousy, and Krad Hikari."

The two looked at each other and nodded shrugging out of there coats that up until this point had hidden there costumes. They got to there feet and walked up the ial, handing Dr. Brothers there papers as they passed. The two quickly walked up the steps of the stage turning to face the audience. Both blinked in surprise as Argentine and the others waved from the very back of the room. Krad raised a blond eyebrow, "How on earth did they get here?"

Dark shrugged, "How do they do anything?" He flipped a lock of purple hair from his face.

"True," Krad rolled his eyes focusing his attention back on to the class and what they were supposed to be doing.

Dark stepped forewords and bowed, "Hi, everyone," he flashed the class a grin. "Our dance is called Chaiyya Chaiyya and it is from Bollywood India." Dark nodded his head as the music started and Krad settled himself on the floor.

"Jinke Sar Ho Ishq Ki Chaaon"  
Paanv Ke Neeche Jannat Hogi  
Jinke Sar Ho Ishq Ki Chaaon…" As Krad sung the opening few lines he slowly got to his feet stretching his arms first out to either side and then over his head. The blond leand his face back eyes closed arms over his head hips swaying slowly from side to side.

"Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
_(Repeat 7 times.)_" Dark started the next bit casually swinging his head slightly from side to side and slowly increasing the speed. He then started moving his arms up and down one at a time hands clinched into fist.

"Saare Ishq Ki Chaaon Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya  
Saare Ishq Ki Chaaon Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya" Dark then jumped across the stage to land in front of Krad who was still swaying his hips from side to side hands above his head. Dark leaned close to his boyfriend as if he was admioring the blond as he finished the last word.

"Paanv Janat Chale Chal Chaiya Chaiya  
Paanv Janat Chale Chal Chaiya Chaiya  
Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
_(Repeat 3 times.)_" Dark straightened to his full height still facing Krad and started doing the up and down arm movements from before. Krad then turned his back to Dark and started to sway once more. The two boys moved together for a few words singing the same part before Dark started on his own once more.

"Saare Ishq Ki Chaaon Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya  
Saare Ishq Ki Chaaon Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya  
Paanv Janat Chale Chal Chaiya Chaiya  
Paanv Janat Chale Chal Chaiya Chaiya  
Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
_(Repeat 3 times.)_" Dark started moving his hands slowly back and fourth as he sang. Krad joined him facing the audience as the two swayed together and Dark started moving his arms again. Then both hopped several times still in rhythm with each other.

"Woh Yaar Hai Jo Khusbhu Ki Tarah  
Jiski Zubaan Urdu Ki Tarah  
Meri Shamo-raat Meri Kaynaat Woh Yaar Mera Saiyyan Saiyyan  
Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
_(Repeat 3 times.)_" The two boys repeated the move of swaying and hopping as they moved left along the stage.

_(Music)_ Dark stood straight punching first one arm into the air and then the other as Krad watched swaying slowly and grinning. Dark then moved behind Krad and alternetly the two bowed and bobbed back up raising their arms into the air. Dark then spun in a circle as Krad swayed his hips again and then both started waving their arms to the side like a version of the wave.

Gulposh Kabhi Itraye Kahin, Mehke To Nazar Aa Jaye Kahin  
Gulposh Kabhi Itraye Kahin, Mehke To Nazar Aa Jaye Kahin  
Taabeez Banaa Ke Pahnoo Use Aayat Ki Tarah Mil Jaaye Kahin  
Taabeez Banaa Ke Pahnoo Use Aayat Ki Tarah Mil Jaaye Kahin  
Gulposh Kabhi Itraye Kahin, Mehke To Nazar Aa Jaye Kahin  
Mera Nagma Wahi Mera Kalma Wahi  
Mera Nagma Wahi Mera Kalma Wahi  
Yaar Misaale Os Chale Panv Ke Tale Firdaus Chale  
Kabhi Daal Daal Kabhi Paat Paat Main Hawa Pe Dhoondho Uske Nishaan

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
_(Repeat 3 times.)_" Dark slowly move his right arm across his body one finger pointing at the audience, when it reached the left he dropped his arm and made a sweeping gestor with his left hand in front of himself. He then started swinging his head from side to side. Dark then moved his shoulders back and fourth raising his hands one at a time in the air while Krad watched swaying his hips. Dark then dropped to his knees rubbing his hands across his face and up into his hair. He then rose to his feet sweeping his hands from side to side and a few times over his head. Krad then joined him raising his hands into the air and then folding them across his body fist pressed to each shoulder. The blond then placed his hands on his hips swaying his upper body from side to side behind Dark.

(Music) Dark then jumped coming down on the stage and started the fast movements of raising first one fist into the air followed by the other He turned to face Krad and the two kept singing as they swayed their arms from side to side after which they both spun in a circle. The two boys turned facing the other direction both facing the audience and crouched moving hands in a circle pattern before rising and turning in a circle once more. Krad swayed his hips as he turned in another circle while Dark swayed his shoulders back and fourth. Both boys then shook their arms and shoulders as they moved back and fourth at the waist. After which Krad crouched again rose to his feet and swayed his hips. Dark followed the blonds example as they crouched again and rose. The two then banged one fist against a hip and move the hand back behind them.

"Woh Yar Hai Jo Khusbhu Ki Tarah  
Jiski Zuban Urdu Ki Tarah  
Meri Shamo-raat Meri Kayanat Woh Yar Mera Saiyan Saiyan" Krad turned his back to Dark so the two were facing the audience and with Dark directly behind him danced Right down the stage. Dark then jumped forwards past Krad spinning in a complete circle as he did while Krad started swaying his hips again. Dark then dropped to his knees face to the sealing armes out to either side.

Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
_(Repeat 7 times.)_" The two then started moving arms up and down once more and then Dark started swinging his head from side to side. Dark then went behind Krad appearing on the blonds other side as the two started moving their arms up and down and then over their heads. The two started raising first one arm up then the other and when bringing them down they clapped their hands twice together. They repeated this move four more times before the music stopped and silence filled the hall.

Dr. Brothers rose to his feet, "Great job boys, that was very nice." He started clapping as did the rest of the class. Dark and Krad bowed before climbing down off the stage. Dr. Brothers turned to the class, "that is all the time that we have today, I'll see you in here on Friday for the rest of the presentations. Have a good evening,"

Dark hurried back to his seat with Krad behind him to get their coats and backpacks. The two had just made it out of the room before they were ambushed by their friends.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Towa Grabbed Dark in a Bair hug and began to strangle the purple haired teen.

Argentine nodded to Krad, "she's right, that was really cool, I had no idea either of you could dance and sing like that."

Krad shrugged, "it took a lot of work but it was a fun project to work on.

Mio grinned, "awe, is someone being modest?" She lunged for the blond trying to hug him squealing, "that's so cute!"

Krad paled and dove for cover behind Elliot, "I don't need a hug."

Freedert smiled, "okay, no hug but how about lunch?"

Krad peeked out from behind Elliot, "Lunch sounds really nice."

Riku grabbed Mio as she tried to jump the blond again, "Mio leave the poor guy alone."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Krad smiled at Riku who blushed.

"awe," Mio pouted.

"Hey," Dark scowled, "what's that make me?"

Krad smirked, "a loving boyfriend who's afraid of a girl."

Dark pouted, "that's not very nice."

Argentine swung an arm around the purple haired boys shoulders. "Cheer up Dark, you've got the rest of us."

Dark folded his arms across his chest. "thanks a lot."

The group walked off laughing and chatting.

X

AN: I hope this dance bit is interesting and fun to read. It took forever to get it to sound right. I highly recommend going up to youtube and watching the "Chaiyya Chaiyya" video, it is really cool. Thanks for putting up with me guys, hope this chapter was worth the wait.


End file.
